Master and Childe Part 2
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Sequel to Seras: Still Human. Millenium is back and the Major wants his war. Seras is trying to adapt to being a vampire and to Alucard's lust for her. Not a great summary but whatever! P AlucardxSeras.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**I am back, I'm sorry about Alucard's Bets, I know that I haven't posted in awhile but my Beta (Imogene19) is working on it, take your time girl it's just a short story and doesn't really matter to me. = D Alright, this is a sequel to Seras: Still Human, some people requested that I did a sequel so I said why the hell not, but I am warning you (movie lovers or movie Scream lovers should know) that sequels suck! Can anybody name one sequel movie that doesn't suck?... post it, prove me wrong. = P**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Forty-three years later**

I heard a creek and then light shine in blinding me slightly, I covered my face more into my Master's chest, groaning slightly, my Master didn't move.

"Vampires get up." Ordered an older woman. I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times when light shined onto them. I saw a blonde woman standing over us, icy blue eyes.

"Sir...Integra?" I asked as I felt my Master move slightly.

"No, I am her daughter. Meredith Fairbrook Hellsing." Sir Meredith said. "My mother has passed last year, I am the new heir to the Hellsing Organization, and I have a problem."

"How can I serve you, Master?" Alucard asked, I didn't even realize that he had woken up.

"A group called Millennium." Sir Meredith said, I could feel Alucard's grin form, his chin resting on the top of my head. "They are planning to attack."

"Yes, my Master." Alucard purred.

"I'll give you an hour to adjust, meet me in my study and I'll explain to you about Millennium." Sir Meredith said walking away from the coffin and out of the chambers. I laid in Alucard's embrace for a few more minutes, I licked my lips and realized how dry they were, I swallowed, my throat also dry and starting to burn. My eyes turned a dark crimson, my fangs elongating in my mouth, oh God, I feel horrible. My body shook a little as the figure to my side started chuckling lightly, my eyes shot up, Alucard moved his chin from my head and looked down at me with one of his trade mark grins.

"You're thirsty, my Childe." Alucard said amused that I was thirsting for the crimson liquid. I ignored him, to thirsty to pay any attention, I shot up out of his grip and before I knew it I was across the room in a hunting position. Alucard stood up and looked at me, he chuckled again. "Though how much I love your thirst and your inner demon, I must teach you how to control your thirst. You'll end up killing somebody..." Alucard grinned at the last part.

I stood back up staring at him, I stalked about the room waiting for my blood to come. Alucard sat on his throne watching me, when I went passed him he quickly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him lap, I hissed surprised and angry. Long black nails shot out and I clawed at his face, he let me do it to him, I stopped when I realized what I was doing.

"Alucard...oh, God! I'm sorry." I said watching as the blood from the wounds trailed down his face, he looked at me with no expression on his face and then he grinned. I looked down but soon saw the blood around and underneath my finger nails, I looked away, my inner demon purring when I saw Alucard's bloody face.

My demon fought to come out but I tried my best to keep her back, I was too weak though and she came out easily, I purred, my eyes glowing crimson, I looked into Alucard's eyes, he grinned and petted my hair, I leaned into him touch closing my eyes and purred even louder. I reopened my eyes and my tongue crept out of my mouth, I leaned closer to his face and my wet muscle left a hot wet trail as it went up the side of his face.

"Mmmmm, Seras. Your inner demon is quite a minx." Alucard purred, he grabbed my wrist in a bruisingly hold and brought his lips to mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. **And she's delicious. **I kissed him back roughly but I then heard someone enter our chambers, I broke away from our kiss and turned my head to the butler that just entered, I hissed at him warningly.

In a blink of an eye I was at the butler's side, he gasped scared that I was by him, I hissed again at him, showing my anger. I grabbed the butler by his arm, he dropped the ice bucket filled with the blood packs.

"Seras!" I looked over at Master, he looked at me amused but he knew the danger that would come if I killed the human.

I growled again irritated and set the human down, he gave a quick bow and ran out of the room, I looked down at the ground, fists clenched, teeth gritted. He got away! He smelled absolutely delicious. My fangs ached as I imagined my fangs buried deep into his warm neck. I grabbed my head, nails digging into the side of my head, what the hell?! Why was I thinking this way?! I don't want to hurt anybody! I don't want to drink the...BLOOD! I looked down at the blood packs, I grabbed one and sank my fangs into the plastic, sucking up all the liquid, none of it escaping, not even a drop. I closed my eyes and started purring again, it was so damn satisfying!

I threw down the empty blood pack and stared at the floor breathing heavily, I bit into my lip as I felt a bit wet between my legs. It scared me, getting turned on by blood. I grabbed the other blood pack and walk over to Master, I stood before him, he stared at me and I stared back, did he sense my arousal? Did he know what just happened? He's not showing any emotion of him knowing, I sighed in relief, that would have been embarrassing, I handed him the blood pack, he took it and threw it down on the small table that held his orange lensed glasses, it had dust on it from the years that had passed and weren't used.

"If you don't mind, Master, I'm going to take a shower before going to Sir In...Meredith's study." I said, he grinned wickedly.

"That sounds like fun, Police Girl." Alucard said grabbing my backside and pulling me closer to him, I put my hands on his shoulders so I wouldn't fall.

"Master?" I asked becoming more aroused by the sound of his voice.

"The hot water hitting our backs..." he leaned closer to me, his nose slightly touching my lower stomach and then slowly going downwards, I shivered at the touch. "Steam surrounding our thrashing bodies." I backed away from his embrace and touch, I bit my bottom lip, wanting him...but not right now...perhaps later.

"Alone, Master." I made my decision, I looked at him for a few seconds, he grinned at me as he leaned back on his throne. I then noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned, his pale chest seeable to me, he gave me one of his lustful looks. God, why does he have to be like this!

I walked out of the room and to my old room, I lit a few candles and looked around, it still looked the same but everything was covered in dust. I went to my wardrobe that was at the end of my coffin bed and opened it, all my clothes were still there, I grabbed a fresh uniform, well sort of fresh it's been sitting here in the closet for years. I walked out of the room and walked up the stairs to the training room, there was the locker room, when I arrived I looked around. Looking for any perverted men. It changed, new equipment, new padding, the room was empty, I wonder where Pip and the Wild Gee...

I stopped in my tracks, a few seconds later blood tears dropping onto my breasts and the floor, I wiped them away, I wonder if they're alive. The Wild Geese are probably retired, half of them probably dead, a new army for Hellsing. Even though how angry I got at Pip I still thought of him as a friend...one of my closest friends I ever had.

I shook my head wiping the memory to the side not wanting to mope all day, I walked into the locker room, it was still the same just new tiling that was it. I started a shower and stripped, stepping under the water once it became hot. It didn't matter if the water was hot or not, I couldn't tell the temperature of it because I'm a vampire and it doesn't matter to me.

I bathed slowly, wanting to enjoy the water running down my body, steam filled the shower and soon the room. I closed my eyes and moaned, this was nice, just relaxing, I put my arms around my body. Maybe I should have taken Alucard's offer...he's gorgeous, I wanted him, fuck him hard...or have him fuck me hard, I purred at the thought. I leaned against the wall my legs failing me slightly at the thought of Alucard fucking me hard, I became wet between the legs again and moaned a bit louder again.

Jesus, what he does to me when he's not even here! I bit my bottom lip...maybe later he would be willing to take me...of course he would be willing, the bastard has been thinking about it since turning me. I turned off the water and got out grabbing a towel that was sitting on a bench near the shower. I dried myself off and grabbed my underwear and slid them up my slender long legs, I then put on my uniform. Whose bloody idea was it to give me a short skirt?! I looked at the short yellow material that was around my upper legs. I set my old uniform in the hamper near the door and walked out into the training room happily.

**Seras, once you are ready, our Master is waiting in her study. **Alucard said in my head.

**Yes, Sir. **I said, I ran out of the training room and down the stairs to the second floor where Sir Meredith's office is. I knocked on the door and waited for her permission.

"Enter." Came the approval, I opened the door, Sir Meredith was sitting behind her desk taking a small drag from her cigar and drinking a glass of Brandy, Alucard to her right leaning against the wall with one of his trade mark grins. I closed the door behind me and walked up to her, standing tall. "Now that you're both here I will go over the information we have on Millennium." Sir Meredith sat back in her chair taking a sip of her Brandy and then setting it back down on her desk. "About ninety years ago Nazis fled to..."

"Sir...we already know about Millenium." I said, she glared at me for interrupting her.

"How do you know, vampire?" Sir Meredith asked coldly.

"It's Seras Victoria, Sir. And one of our last missions, before our slumber, was a man called the Dandy Man who was apart of Millennium. We know of them." I said again.

"Well then...I guess that I don't have to go over it but I will not have you interrupt me like that again, understood?" Sir Meredith asked, pointing a finger at me in warning.

"Yes, Sir." I said looking down at the floor.

"After you two fell into a slumber, Millennium went back into hiding, we haven't heard from them until a few days ago, we tried looking for them over the years but we had no luck." Sir Meredith said taking another drag from her cigar and blowing the smoke out. "A Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle, she had with her a musket. She killed some people with special bullets and broke into Hellsing, she was heading for your chambers, I believe that she was going to wake you up. Do any of you two know why she wanted to awake you two?"

"Millennium only has two enemies, Hellsing and myself." Alucard said with a wicked grin that made me shiver. "They would like to destroy us both."

"Why not try to destroy Hellsing while you were in a slumber?" Sir Meredith asked.

"The Major wants a war, a big one, the more oppenents the bigger the war." Alucard explained, craziness flashing in his eyes.

**He might also want him to be awake as he destroys Hellsing.** I heard Alucard gasp low enough for only me to hear, I looked up at him, he look at me with angry eyes.

**Why would he do the thing that I want the most? **Alucard asked in my head and then this time I gasped, staring at him with wide terrified eyes, he grinned at me, his eyes shined as evil as the Devils. Master wants Hellsing to be destroyed? But this is his home! Why would he want it to be destroyed? **Hellsing is not my home! **He growled at me. I slumped my shoulders a little, looking at him with sad blue eyes, he grinned wickedly and looked back at Sir Meredith.

"I see. Well lets hope that we will defeat them before he gets his war." Sir Meredith said standing and putting out her cigar. "That's all vampires." She then left the study, I looked at Alucard for a few seconds and then left, he dematerialized, chuckling darkly.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you enjoyed it, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Happy Easter...well almost Easter. Sorry no Nazis in this chapter, this chapter is just catching up on the last few years while Alucard and Seras were in their slumber. In this chapter you will find out what happened to Pip, a bit about Integra, and other things. Enjoy and please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I shifted feet nervously in front of Sir Meredith's door, I bit my lip, should I knock? Should I leave? I raised my hand, then let it fall to my side, I closed my eyes, images of Pip, Integra, and the Wild Geese going through my head. I reopened my eyes and knock.

"Yes?" Sir Meredith ask. "Enter." I walk inside, she was sitting on the side of the bed in a night gown, I look down at the ground with a blush, I didn't mean to walk in on her like this. "What do you want ?"

"Ummm...I-I-I just." I said but stuttered.

"Spit it out girl! I don't have all night!" Sir Meredith yelled, I stood up straighter and stared at her with wide shock eyes.

"I just want to know where Sir Integra is buried!" I blurted out. Sir Meredith look at me with cold blue eyes.

"Why? You didn't even like my mother." Sir Meredith said.

"That's not true, I respected Sir Integra, I liked her just fine. I just want to pay my respects." I said.

"Very well, she's at the Hellsing Cemetery." Sir Meredith said.

"Where is that?" I ask.

"Not far from here, a bit out in the woods, around the middle." Sir Meredith said. "I'll get the butler to go with you tomorrow so you can repay your respects."

"No, that's okay." I said. Sir Meredith look at me irritated.

"Is that it?!" Sir Meredith ask.

"Yes Sir...I mean no Sir!" I said. Sir Meredith closed her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"What else do you need to know vampire?" Sir Meredith ask.

"Where is Pip Bernadotte?" I ask. Sir Meredith look up at me with curious eyes.

"Who?" Sir Meredith ask.

"Pip Bernadotte, Captain of the Wild Geese." I said.

"Oh yes, the Wild Geese, you're referring to Zachary Bernadotte." Sir Meredith said.

"Zachary Bernadotte?" I ask. Who is he?

"He is captain of the Wild Geese." Sir Meredith said.

"No, Pip Bernadotte was captain of the Wild Geese." I argued.

"Damn girl." Sir Meredith muttered under her breath. "Zachary Bernadotte is the captain of the Wild Geese, if you want to argue to somebody about that then go argue with him. I had enuogh of this, now if you don't mind I am going to bed. Goodngiht ."

"Goodnight Sir." I said slightly bowing my head with gritted teeth, I walk out of the room with clench fist. Argue with the captain, I walk down the hal to the training room, there was laughing come from the room, I peak in and saw twenty to thirty men standing around, one guy in the middle. He was tall, about 5 foot 7 or 8, he had short brown hair, green eyes, a big goofy smile, he was gorgeous. I step in to get a better look, he was wearing Pip's beige coat and his red scarf, his eyes flickered to me, I stared at him for a few seconds, the group stop laughing and look over at me.

"Excuse me Miss but who are you?" Zachary ask. The crowd parted so he could walk through, he walk up to me slowly and stop a foot or two away from me.

"Seras Victoria." I said crossing my arms. "And you're Zachary, aren't you?"

"Yes." Zachary said smiling. "You know you are quite beautiful." I rolled my eyes. I look at him for a few seconds.

"How come you don't have a French accent?" I ask. Zachary look at me with wide eyes.

"How did you know that I was even French?" He ask.

"I know your father." I said finally figuring out that Zachary was probably his son and now captain of the Wild Geese.

"You know my father?!" Zachary said with a big smile.

"Yeah I used to work with him." I said. His smile disappeared once he look me over.

"You look like your twenty. How the hell did you work with my father? He retired twenty some years ago." Zachary said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Believe whatever you want to believe but I used to work with him." I said. "Now, where is he?"

"What are you even doing here? You look way to young to be here." Zachary said.

"I've been working here, I just have been asleep for forty years." I said but then they all started laughing at me.

"For-forty years?!" Zachary and some of the Wild Geese said laughing their asses off, I glared at them.

"Yes, I'm a vampire." I said my fangs enlongnating but they didn't see because their eyes filled with tears from all the laughter. Then they stop once they heard my last words, then they quickly pulled up their guns and pointed them at me.

"Fire!" Zachary yelled, I heard the gunshots and quickly cowered but the bullets never hit me, I opened one of my eyes and saw a red jacket pressed up against my cheek along with black silk hair, I opened my eyes wider and saw that it was Alucard. His arms around me protectively, his chin on top of my head, reminding me of earlier this night when we woke up in the coffin like this. I felt Alucard's body jerk about as the bullets hit his back, I heard him growl, I could feel his anger not only about the humans trying to shoot me but now they're shooting him. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Hold your fucking fire!"

The bullets stop coming, Alucard let go of me and I fell to the floor shock, I was sitting in a puddle of blood, Alucard stood up straighter, bullets falling out of his back as he healed himself. I look up at him, his fangs elongnated, fangs digging into his lower lip, his eyes glowing a crimson color like the devils. Alucard turned around, the humans stared at him scared, Alucard grabbed Zachary by the collar of his shirt but before he could do anything we heard footsteps running up to the room, Sir Meredith ran in shock, eyes wide and scared.

"What the hell was all that noise?!" Sir Meredith ask looking around the room, she look at me and then at Alucard. "You two, what are you doing?!" Alucard dropped the human and turned to his new Hellsing Master. I stood up after a few seconds of silence, I turned towards Sir Meredith, she was panting, out of breath from the run, she was also became very angry waiting for an answer.

"Sir, Zachary just tried to kill us. Did you not tell them about us?" I ask.

"Captian Bernadotte!" Sir Meredith said, Zachary ran quickly around Alucard and stood before Sir Meredith.

"Yes Sir?!" Zachary said saluting her.

"Miss. Victoria and...Alucard are Hellsing's two vampires, they are here to protect Hellsing, do not fire upon them. Miss. Victoria!" Sir Meredith said looking from Zachary to me, I jump when she said my name.

"Yes Sir?!" I said almost tripping over my own two feet when trying to salute her.

"I want you to get into shape." Sir Meredith said walking up to me and staring at me with cold blue eyes. "I want you to become a proper vampire."

"Sir?" I ask. What does she mean become a proper vampire? I'm strong, I can talk to Master in my head...ummm.

"My mother, Sir Integra, always told me that you would hold back on blood, you would drink some but at points you would ignore it when you needed it the most. She also told me about your time with Father Anderson and that bartender you almost killed." Sir Meredith said.

"My Master..." Alucard said.

"I am not speaking to you servant." Sir Meredith said sticking a hand out but not looking at him, I felt Alucard's anger.

"Father Anderson was a bit to much for me but I'm fine, Alucard came and saved..." I said but was interrupted.

"Yes Alucard came to help you but you still lost against him and I do not tolerate that. You will either get into shape and become a proper vampire or be put down like a weak vampire." Sir Meredith said. Put down? Like some bloody dog? I clench my fist.

"Yes Sir!" I said through gritted teeth, my eyes glowing a crimson.

"I will not get that kind of attitude from a servant no less than a vampire!" Sir Meredith said giving me a hard slap across the face that made my head snap to the side. I held back my tears, to angry to cry, I moved my head back so I was facing her again, she glared at me. "Learn your place!" Then she walk out of the room, I stared after her wishing to do evil stuff to her, torture her, make her bleed slowly and painfully, suck her dry. I heard evil laughing coming from behind me, it brought me out of my day dream, I walk out of the room, I just wanted to be alone, I was not in the mood for the Wild Geese or my Master.

...

I walk out into the woods, where the Hellsing cemetery should be, I walk past all the trees, touching some as I passed them. Their dry leaves crunching under my brown boots. As I got to the closer I could see an open field, it was round and in the middle was graves and tombstones. I walk by the graves looking at the epitaph as I went by. There was an Abraham Van Hellsing, Veronica Hellsing, Louis Hellsing, and on the end was Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I stop and look down at her grave, there was a candle on each side of her tombstone, they were lit, and there were purple flowers. I set down the red rose that I brought with me for her. I sat down on the side of grave.

"Uh...Hello." I said, I never really spoken to somebody else other then my parents graves. It was weird trying to talk to her. "I know that we didn't really seem to get along in the end but you were...I miss you." I hugged my knees, closing my eyes. "Even though most of the time you were cold you were still nice to me. You cared about me. I actually felt that I could relate to you, that in the near future we would be friends or maybe in family. I'm sorry I left you."

I sat there for many minutes thinking about Sir Integra, she was so much better then her daughter, so much nicer. It's only the first day and I already want to kill her, what have I become? I never even thought about killing somebody before, it must be the blood, which reminds me that I have to start drinking. I don't want the blood though, I just end up killing her in the end and be full of regret, damn demon. Maybe I can get around drinking blood, she doesn't have to know.

**But I'll know Police Girl. **Alucard said in my head.

"Master, go away, I'm not in the mood." I said hugging my knees tighter to me.

**Come to the training room. **Alucard said.

"Why so they can shoot at me more?" I ask.

**If I remember correctly, not a single one of their bullets shot you. All their bullets shot at me. Now come. **Alucard said.

"Yes Master." I said getting up, I wiped away the blood tear that was trailing down my cheek, I look down at Sir Integra's grave. "Bye." I said with a weak smile and started running back to Hellsing Manor. When I got to the training room everybody was standing around, none of them talking or looking at each other, Alucard was leaning against the wall, Zachary look up at me when I walk in. He walk over to me.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Zachary said. "For shooting at you."

"...uh, that's okay." I said with another weak smile, I heard Alucard huff in anger.

"You wanted to know where my father is? Is that correct?" Zachary ask with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, I want to know where Pip is." I said excited.

"He's living in a two story building on Karen Road, his apartment number is three hundred twenty-six." Zachary said.

"Thank you." I said turning around but Alucard was blocking the entrance, he glared at me.

"You're not going to see that human." Alucard said.

"Master, Pip is not going to hurt me." I said walking up to him.

"You're still not going to see him. You disgust me." Alucard said, his words making me cower a bit, the words made my heart ache. He didn't really mean that...did he?

"Master, I would like to see him." I said. Alucard growled and grabbed my arm in a bruisingly hold. "Let go!"

"You are staying Police Girl!" Alucard said. Who does he think he is? He may be my Master but he can't tell me where not to go and who not to see! I'm not his, he hasn't claimed me!...claim me? Where did that come from? Was this my demon? Alucard look at me, shock at first, then angry, and then an evil grin on his face. "No, I haven't. But I will." I look at him confused.

"Master?" I said.

"Fine, go see your precious human but once you get back you will not see him again." Alucard said vanishing, my arm falling to my side. I smiled happy to be able to see Pip.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I know, I know. Seras and Alucard are out of character, I'm sorry, I have a huge head ache right now and I'm just having a hard time. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Please!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry that it took forever to post this chapter, I don't really like doing these kind of stories (Seras: Still Human stories), the last one was irritating. But I'll finish this one, I promise, I will also be starting a new story tonight. It will be another short story. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I stared at the numbers on Pip's apartment door, will he remember me? Will he be angry at me? I did go berserk on him in the end. I don't know what I should do, if I should go in or just walk away. I took a deep breath in and let it out, I a gun cock inside the apartment.

"Whoever is out there you have ten seconds to tell me what you want." Pip said, I smiled, it was nice to hear his french accent, it was nice to hear his voice, but he sounded so much older, how old is he now? Sixty? Seventy? "Five...four...three!"

"It's me Pip, it's Seras." I said. There was silence afterwards, then the door opened, in front of me stood an elder man, wrinkles about his face, he still had that long braid going down his back but it was all gray, the only thing that really remained the same was his eye patch, the spark in his eyes, and his smile with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Seras?" Pip ask not sure.

"Yes." I said smiling, I was then pulled into a hug.

"Where have you been Migonette?" Pip ask after I pulled out of his hug. "Please come inside." I walk in and he closed the door behind me.

"I've been asleep." I said.

"How is Hellsing doing? Zachary hasn't been talking to me lately, been busy." Pip said sitting down in a light green arm chair, I sat across from him in a dark green arm chair.

"It's okay, runned by some bitch, Sir Integra's daughter." I said rolling my eyes.

"I met her once, never went back because of her." Pip said.

"How have you been doing Pip?" I ask.

"Fine." Pip said, I waited for more but nothing came.

"Tell me about your life." I said.

"Well a few years after you went to sleep, I went on a mission with the Wild Geese, there was a vampire helding people hostage. Well, of course we succeeded on the mission, and that's when I met Nicky. She was one of the hostages, I stayed with her to see if she would be okay, instead we started going on dates and then a few years later we got married." Pip said. "I kept working for Hellsing, and then a few more years later we had Zachary."

"Yeah, I met Zachary." I said smiling. "He's nice, so Nicky was English?"

"Yeah, Zachary pick up her habits, well accent." Pip said kind of sad about that.

"May I ask what happened to Nicky?" I ask looking around but it was pretty obvious that he lived alone.

"She died, three years ago, heart attack." Pip said.

"I'm sorry." I said, we sat in silence for along time.

"It's was nice to see again Seras." Pip said.

"It's was nice to see you too." I said.

"You should come over more, I get pretty lonely, Zachary off and working, nobody in the bars are interested in hanging out with an old man." Pip said.

"What about the Wild Geese?" I ask.

"Most of them died during battle, others ran off to get married or to go to paradise, I'm the only one that remained at Hellsing until I finally retired." Pip said sadden by the memory. We once again sat in silence, I then thought of an idea.

"How about this, when I get back to Hellsing, I'll try to talk to Zachary about coming to visit you." I said, Pip's face brightened.

"Yes, I would like that." Pip said. "Just as long as you come with him."

"Of course." I said.

"Great!" Pip said.

"I should get going, Master didn't even want me coming here and I know if I stay any longer he'll just grow furious and come down to get me. There's also The Wicked Bitch, she's strict." I said standing up, Pip also rose, he walk me to the door.

"Well, like I said, it was nice seeing you again, please come again." Pip said.

"Bye Pip." I said giving him another hug and then walking out the door.

...

I walk through the front doors, the manor was quiet, I could hear snores in the distant, I guess everybody went to bed, I remember when Sir Integra was running Hellsing, everybody was running around at night as if it was morning. I walk down in the basement, I was about to go into my room when my Master's voice came into my head.

**Police Girl, come to my chambers. **Alucard said.

"Yes Sir." I said, I walk towards his door and opened it, I walk in and closed the door behind me, Alucard was sitting in his throne, he look at me with his dark crimson eyes, a grin on his face.

"Come." Alucard commanded, I walk closer until I was three or four feet away from him. "What was that earlier? You may be my Master but you can't tell me what to do because I haven't claimed you?" Alucard repeated my words, I gulped, looking up at him with wide eyes, oh, god what was he thinking?! Alucard smirk. Alucard stood up and walk over towards me, I cowered every step he took, he circled me, I turned my head so I could follow him.

"Master?" I ask, he stood in front of me.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Alucard said with a toothy grin. I shouldn't have, I should have thought about what Alucard would do once I did but I didn't. I'm such an idiot! I was thrown to the wall, my back hitting it and before I could fall a body crush mine to the wall, my head slamming back and hitting the wall again. The back of my head started to bleed, I opened my eyes and look up at Alucard, he was amused. He put his hand under my chin and grip it lightly, he pulled it up higher so his lips were mere inches from mine. "Come, let me claim you."

"Master." I said, I was scared and angry, I didn't know what to do. I started to get light headed and weak from the blood loss.

"Seras." Alucard whispered my name. I stared at him, it was nice hearing him call me by my name other then Police Girl. "Become mine."

"I-I...uh." I said but my eyes started to close and I fell forward into his arms.

* * *

I look upon Seras, she was about to give me her answer when all of a sudden, her eyes started to shut and she fell, I quickly grabbed her, she laid limp in my arms, I saw the blood gushing from the back of her head. Damn, I could have claimed her tonight but I was to rough! I pick her up in my arms, her head falling to her side and hitting my chest, a look of sadness on her face, I brushed her cheek with my finger, such a lovely creature. I walk back over to my throne and sat down, Seras sat in my lap, her head lieing on my shoulder, her legs curled up in my lap, her arms lying across my lower stomach and her leg. I put one arm around her waist the other I brought to my mouth and bit into it. I then put my bloody wrist to her lips, but she didn't drink, she was to out of it to realize what was happening, the blood just leak out of her mouth.

I pulled my wrist away from her mouth and wiped away the blood that escape, I then brought my wrist back up to my lips and started sucking up the blood but made sure not to swallow. When I thought that I had enough blood I set my arm down and shifted Seras' head more so she was facing me, I set my lips down on hers, my hand pinching her cheeks a bit so her mouth was slightly open, I then transferred the blood into her mouth by also giving her a kiss. Her lips were so soft and warm, even after the blood was gone I remained kissing her, then pulled back, Seras' head fell back to my shoulder.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

** I know, I know, it was a short chapter and I'm sorry if Pip was out of character. I hope that this chapter was okay, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**Like I promised here is the chapter, I will have another one out by tonight or tomorrow night. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I shifted, there was warmth around me, so comfortable and warm, it was nice, I leaned closer into it, my face buried into the warm cloth. I moaned quietly.

"Ma-Master." I said.

"Yes my dear?" Alucard teased, my eyes shot open, I look to my side to see his red jacket, I jump off his lap and landed on my knees before him on the floor.

"Master!" I screamed shock and scared.

"Yes?" Alucard ask leaning forward, closer to me, looking me over with crimson eyes, and an evil grin.

"What are you doing?" I ask standing up, Alucard laugh.

"The question is what were you doing?" Alucard teased leaning back in his chair.

"I-I-I don't know?!" I said shivers going up my spine.

"Which leads me to another question, what were you dreaming about?" Alucard ask, I shivered again making his grin become wider.

"NOTHING!" I yelled and took a few steps back.

"Really?" Alucard said standing up and walking over towards me. "Why do I have the feeling that you are lying to me, Police Girl?"

"I'm not Sir!" I said still taking steps backwards as he followed me.

"You wouldn't lie to your Master, now would you Seras?" Alucard ask my back hit the wall and he closed the space between us, blocking all my exits, I look up at him with wide eyes.

"Of course not...Master." I said cowering, he leaned down, his lips so close to mine, my breathing unsteady, I gasp and I started to sweat.

"Well, I'll take your word for it but if I found out that you were lying to me, I would have to punish my dear little servant, now wouldn't I Police Girl?" Alucard said. "Because good girls shouldn't lie."

"Yes, Sir." I said looking away from his gaze, I heard him chuckle lightly. Alucard grabbed the side of my neck and raised me up a little, I stood on my tip toes, I grasp his hand and look at him scared, Alucard grinned once more before showing me every sharp tooth and then he buried his teeth into my neck. I screamed in pain, my other hand grasping his hair. "Please...stop! Master!"

* * *

I sunk my teeth into that beautiful pale neck of hers, she grasped my hair, I smirk against her neck, the girl screaming in pain.

* * *

**Vision-Seras' Dream**

We were in my chamber, Seras was against the wall, I was pinning her there, she was smiling...no grinning, wickedly. Her eyes daring. My dream self embraced her, our legs entwined together, Seras was grasping my shoulder and the back of my neck, I leaned down as she rose up, our lips meeting. I grinned at the sight of us, so this is what my Seras was dreaming about, this is what she hiding from me, I chuckled darkly. My dreamself then slid her up the wall. My eyes became wide, THIS is what she was dreaming?! I heard her moan in ecstasy, those cries making me want her badly.

**End of Vision-Seras' Dream**

* * *

I released my fangs, hissing slightly, Seras was gasping, she was in great pain, I lick over her wound. I want her badly, to just pin her down and fuck her! Have her scream my name! Have her nails digging into my back! Her fingers tangling with my black hair as mine tangles with her blonde strands! I want to be buried inside her, deeply! I want her to scream my name! My teeth ache to be buried into her neck, my erection ache, wanting to be buried into her wet heat. I look down at her with crimson eyes, she look up at me with scared blue ones.

"Seras." I hissed, Seras was whiter then usual, she shivered under my stare, sweat on her forehead, I brush her cheek with my finger, I nuzzled her neck, kissing it.

"Master?" Seras whimpered, tears coming to her eyes, I look down at her shock, did I hurt her? How did I upset her? What happened? My lust leaving as I look at her concerned, I didn't mean to upset her, I hated to see her cry, I petted her hair to calm her but just more tears came. I then decided to back away, I took a few steps back, she calmed down a bit and look at me still scared, I turned away from her.

"You should go drink some blood Seras, before you lose to much blood." I said heading back to my throne, I sat down and stared at her.

"Yes, Master." Seras muttered and then left the room.

* * *

I stood outside his door, I put my hand over my wound, Master...you saw it. You saw what I want the most and yet you tease me about it, break my heart farther. Why? Master couldn't be serious about wanting me, I saw lust in those dark crimson eyes, it scared the hell out of me, he couldn't be serious, why would he want his weak fledging? I huffed disappointed and then walk to the kitchen to get a blood pack, I sip on the blood pack while walking to Sir Meredith's study, I look around and then set the blood pack down on the floor against the wall near the door. I knock on the door.

"Yes, come in." Sir Meredith said. I walk in and over to her, she was just sitting there with another glass of brandy in her hand. "What do you need Miss. Victoria?"

"I just here to see if there is a mission tonight, Sir." I said still pissed with her.

"No, you are 'free' tonight, vampire." Sir Meredith said looking away from me.

"Well then, if it is okay with you, I would like to leave Hellsing for an hour or so to see an old friend." I said, I know that I left last night with asking but I didn't want to get in trouble for not informing her that I was leaving with out permission.

"An old friend? This better not be a vampire, I will not have that in my organization Miss. Victoria." Sir Meredith said giving me a glare, I glared back.

"No, this is Pip Bernadotte, Zachary's father. I was going to take Zachary with me." I said.

"Fine, but there will be no sucking of blood!" Sir Meredith said taking a big gulp of the brandy.

"Yes, Sir." I hissed and then left the room without being dimissed. I pick up my blood pack and started sipping on it again as I walk down the hall towards the training room. I step in the doorway and look inside, they were standing around talking, do these guys ever train? I threw the empty blood pack away and walk over to Zachary, he smiled up at me, giving me the same goofy smile like his father used to give me.

"What up Seras?" Zachary ask.

"Nothing, just that you are coming with me." I said.

"What about our missions?" Zachary ask.

"There are none, that's why you're coming with me." I said, he smiled again this time jumping up and standing before me.

"Where are we going?" Zachary ask.

"Ummmm." I didn't know if he wanted to see Pip, what if he doesn't?! "Well, I was going to go see your father, he told me yesterday that he wanted to see you."

"Oh." Zachary said, his smile vanishing.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Are you mad at your father?"

"No, it's just that I haven't seen him in forever. Are you sure he wants to see me? He hasn't spoken to me in forever." Zachary said upset.

"How come?" I ask feeling bad for the two.

"I don't know, it was after my mother's death three years ago. He just his away in his apartment, stop talking to me, I haven't talked to him since then." Zachary said.

"Well, he told me that he wanted to see you." I said. "Lets get going." I walk away, Zachary smiled happily and ran after me. We walk out of Hellsing.

"I was hoping that you would have cheered my father up. I hoped that if you went to see him, he would cheer up and that he might come out more." Zachary said.

"Hmn." I said with a smile. We walk and walk in silence, he wasn't too far, just a little in London and it was a nice night to walk. "So, do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Yeah." Zachary said, I look up at him with wide eyes and then smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah?" I said. "Who?"

"Jennifer." Zachary said. "Well...she's not mine...yet. But I'm planning to ask her soon."

"How did you guys meet?" I ask.

"We grew up together, my mom's friend had a little girl, we went to school together, played together, stood by each others side, there for one another." Zachary said. "She works up at a small cafe, she is beautiful, a slight nice tan, dark brown hair that comes down to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and her smile, oh, it can kill any man when she smiles."

"I'm happy that you have her." I said. "I wish you luck."

"Thanks." Zachary said. We once again walk in silence for awhile. "So...do you have anyone special in your life?" My smile faded, do I have anyone special? Master. Is he the one? Does he even love me, even as a fledging or a friend? Probably not.

"Um, I...um?" I said looking up at him, his smile faded as well.

"Is...is it that fellow, the one in red?" Zachary ask. I look away from him.

"I'm not sure." I said. "I-I want it to be, I hate to admit it, but I do, I want him...but I don't think he feels the same."

"How do you know?" Zachary ask.

"Well, it's the same with Jennifer. How do you know that she loves you the way you love her?" I ask, I didn't mean to say that but it was a question, he just grinned though, his eyes saying 'my point exactly'.

"I can tell she loves me. You want to know how?" Zachary ask.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Their eyes, the way they are when you're around them. You can feel the persons feelings." Zachary said. "Also I'm French, I know love when I see it." I grinned at him.

"But I still don't know if he feels the same way for me." I said.

"Well what do you see in his eyes?" Zachary ask.

"He hides his feelings!" I said.

"Still, what do you see?" Zachary ask.

"Amusement, anger, evil, annoyance...and well, I'm not sure if he was messing with me or not but...lust." I said. "Just an hour ago he had lust there after he saw one of my dreams." I said.

"Saw one of your dreams?" Zachary ask, he shook his head. "Never mind. But yeah, lust. That's one. How does he act around you?"

"Master...Master's different around me all the time. He teases me, he's mean, he...pins me to a wall." I said, I felt good talking about it instead of hiding it, it was nice talking to somebody. "He started kissing my neck, lusts in his eyes, it actually scared me, though how much I want it, it scared me."

"That's two. And three is pretty obvious, all those feelings, you probably feel them but just don't realize it." Zachary said.

"Do you think that he loves me?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure." Zachary said, I smiled.

"What should I do then?" I ask. "I'll help you if you help me."

"Okay, okay." Zachary said laughing. "You should confront him, tell him maybe. Ask to see him in private."

"Alright." I said. "Thanks Zachary."

"Anytime." Zachary said. "Now how about Jennifer."

"Right, go to her, maybe bring her a rose or her favorite flower, ask her out for a movie and/or dinner. Take her out to a romantic comedy or something you can both agree on. Take her out to a fancy restaurant, something like...Balthazar." I said.

"Balthazar. Okay, sounds great, thanks Seras." Zachary said.

"Anytime." I repeated his words. We finally arrived at Pip's apartment, I look up at Zachary, he was not smiling and he was sweating. "You ready?"

"I'm just a bit nervous, we haven't spoken in three years." Zachary said.

"Trust me, he was lonely and he wants to see you. He will be very happy to see you." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks again Seras." Zachary said giving me a warm smile, we walk in and up the stairs, I knock on Pip's door.

"Coming!" Said a friendly french man. The door opened and revealed the elder Pip, Pip eye became wide as he stared at his son, Zachary was then pulled into a bear hug. Zachary was surprised by the action but after gathering his bearing he hugged back happily, I had a tear running down my face as I watch the two.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Here you go! Chapter 5 will be here soon, still not sure if it will be tonight, probably not. Hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is chapter 5, hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Pip, Zachary, and I sat in the living room in an awkward silence, we stared at the walls or floors not looking at each other, I look up at the two feeling bad for them.

"Does anybody want any drinks?" I ask standing up, they both looked up at me.

"Um, yes, thank you. Tea would be nice." Zachary said.

"I'm fine." Pip said smiling and then looking over at Zachary.

"Alright, be back in a second." I said walking out of the room and towards the small kitchen.

"There's a blood bag in the fridge for you Seras, if you get hungry." Pip shouted into the kitchen from the living room.

"Thanks, but I'll think I'll save it for later." I said, I put water in a kettle and set it on the stove, I turned the knob and the flame pop up. Lucky for my vampire hearing, I could here the two talking, I smiled happily, finally they two talk! I took out a tea cup and saucer, I took out a tea bag and set it in the cup, I waited patiently for the water to heat.

"So, how is it over at Hellsing?" Pip ask.

"Fine, the usual you know?" Zachary said. "You remember Jennifer?"

"Jennifer? The little girl that you hung out with? Or is this another Jenny?" Pip ask.

"No, the same Jenny. I'm going to ask her out on a date." Zachary said.

"Finally!" Pip said. "I knew that you were in love with her at the moment when you first laid eyes on her."

"Please." Zachary whispered obviously not wanting me to hear the story, I came in with Zachary's tea, I gave it to him and stood before them.

"I want to hear!" I said eagerly. Pip laughed as Zachary sipped his tea in embarassment.

"Alright then." Pip said, I quickly sat down and leaned in my chair. "Zachary was four, Jennifer was three in a half. Nicky's friend, Harriet, came over to set the kids up for a play date. Well as soon as Harriet brought Jenny up to his room, Zachary froze, his eyes big, you could pratically hear his heart thundering, he became so pale. I had to introduce him because he wouldn't speak a word to her, but after that he was always very polite and gentle towards her, he never played roughly or hurt her feelings, never made her cry." I smiled at Zachary.

"Dad, please stop." Zachary said, acting similar to a teenager.

"I think it's cute." I said.

"Well, right now I'm being serious, I want a relationship." Zachary said sipping his tea. I got back up after laughing at Zachary silently, I walk back into the kitchen and grabbed the blood bag that was resting in the fridge. I look at it.

**Heat the blood, Police Girl. **Alucard said in my head, I look around curiously.

"What?" I ask surprised.

**Heat it, then drink it. The blood is...delicious when heated. **Alucard said.

"But...Master." I whined.

**That's an order, Police Girl. **Alucard growled and then chuckled darkly.

"Yes Sir." I said slumping my shoulders, I found a tall glass and poured the blood into that, I then set the glass into the microwave, I set the timer for a minute and thirty seconds. I waited and waited until I heard a beep, I took it out and look at it, I could smell it, it smelled good.

**Do it, Seras. **Alucard said as my eyes turned a dark crimson, I licked my lips in hunger, without anymore hesitations I brought my lips to the glass and gulped it down. The warm liquid sliding down my throat, Master was right, it was delicious, better then cold, I was in total ecstasy. I became wet between the legs, I moaned, I heard Alucard chuckle in my head, I could just imagine that evil grin upon his face and became wettier between my legs. I finished the blood and wished for more, I set the glass down and ran out of the room, Pip look up at me.

"What's wrong Seras?" Pip said.

"I just remembered that Sir Meredith wanted me back at this time." I lied. "She doesn't like me much and doesn't want me out."

"I understand." Pip said.

"See you back at Hellsing Seras." Zachary said.

"See you later. Bye Pip." I said and then left. I ran down the stairs and kept running, not once having to stop to catch my breath, I kept running until I got to Hellsing. My eyes still a dark crimson and still in arousal, I knew where to go, I ran to the woods where Master was, I arrived at the Hellsing Cemetery, Master was standing on the end looking down at Sir Integra's grave. I ran over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, he did not seem surprised one bit but I didn't care and brought him down into a rough kiss. We pulled away and Alucard chuckled again, he opened his eyes and brushed my cheek.

"Isn't hot blood amazing?" Alucard ask, the blood did this to me, and he knew?!

"Master?" I said.

"Hot blood makes us arousal." Alucard said still amused. "That also explains your dream."

"Dream?" I said stupidly, I thought about it. "But I didn't have hot blood that night."

"Or you weren't aware of it." Alucard said grinning madly.

"Master! You fed me your blood while I was unconcious?!" I ask.

"Indeed I did, Police Girl." Alucard said. I would have been severely pissed but I was just so aroused and I was attracted to him, I couldn't help myself when I brought him back down into another rough kiss this time our enlongnated fangs clinking together as we kissed. I opened my eyes to see Alucard on top of me and I could feel the grass beneath me. "Seras." Alucard said. "May I claim you now?" I look at him expressionless.

"Y-yes." I whispered. Alucard grinned and kissed me once more, just as he was sliding his hand down my waist towards my skirt, he stop and growled in anger. "What?"

"Our Master calls for us." Alucard growled. My eyes flashed in anger for being disturbed, a long growl coming from me, Alucard help me up and then he demateralized us to the meeting room where she was with the Round Table. "You called Master?" Beside her was the butler and to the side of the table behind Sir Penwood's grandson was a young boy in a yellow uniform with a red band on his left arm, in the middle of the band was a swastika. He had blonde hair, brown cat ears, and pink eyes, I look at him, he stared back at me.

"Guten Tag." (Good Afternoon) The boy said. I look at him with wide eyes but then looked away in anger, he's the one that interrupted us! I was filled with anger and hatred, I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Master, who is this?" Alucard ask.

"This is Warrant Officer Schrodinger from Millenium. He appears to be the messenger." Sir Meredith said rubbing her temples in frustration.

"To the gathered representatives of Great Britain, my commanding officer, the glorious Major, has a message for all of you. Please attend carefully." Schrodinger said and then pressed the button on his remote, in front of him on the table stood a small box that had a screen on the front. The screen appeared and a fat man in a white jacket, and round glasses appeared, he was smiling as if he was crazy, he probably was.

"Hello Major." Alucard spoke with an evil grin.

"Alucard, I'm glad to see you again." The Major said. "Its really been far to long!" Alucard chuckled amused by the fat Major.

"What the hell do you want?!" Sir Meredith ask losing her temper.

"Hm, oh, you must be Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's daughter, I would have preferred her over you but you'll do just fine. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Major said while bowing in a polite manner, I look at Sir Meredith, she was clenching her fists and gritting her teeth.

"What are you doing?! What are you trying to accomplish?" Sir Meredith ask. Sir Meredith irritates the hell out of me, I would think that Sir Integra would have been alot more mature and not have lost her temper so fast. "Answer me god damnit!"

"The reason why? What a silly question. The reason why?" The Major said laughing. "To put it in the simplest terms, our purpose is a total absence of purpose. You should be aware that there are some people in this world, certain irredeemable louts, for whom the means not require it. I speak of course of ourselves."

"You're insane!" Sir Meredith said.

"Insane am I? We are the finest of the Third Reich. Do you have any idea how many people we've killed? I'm insane?What foolishness. Try to stop me then, you self-proclaimed 'normal' people." The Major said. "My true enemy is Briain, the Hellsing's, well really that man laughing in the corner there!" The room was silent and then slowly filled with mad laughter, I look to my side to see Alucard laughing, his eyes glowing a crimson in amusement as he laughed, his fangs showing and glinting in the light. Everybody look at Master terrified, all except the Major who was watching him gleefully.

"A declaration of War! Excellent! I can't wait to destroy you again!" Alucard said as his gloves glowed red.

"No matter what, we'll never give up." The Major said. "We'll reverse this ridiculous outcome as many times we act."

"Alucard, Seras, kill him!" Sir Meredith yelled pissed off, I growled viciously, smiling wickedly, my eyes glowing a dark crimson, I jump across the table and grabbed Schrodinger by the neck, I broke his neck and then smashed his head into the ground with my foot. His blood splattered me and I grinned, I turned around facing the Major, he stared at me still smiling like a mad man.

"Fine, kill the messenger if this is what it comes to." The Major said. "Advaita sang, my fraulein! I look forward meeting you across the battlefield!" Alucard took out his Cassul and the Jackal and fired at the box, it shattered into pieces, I look down to see Schrodinger gone.

"Where did he go?!" I ask looking around.

"He's everywhere but nowhere." Sir Meredith said. "He came in saying such nonesense." We stood in silence. "I will have to talk to the Queen about this, she will not be happy about this." Sir Meredith got up and walk out of the room. My eyes turned back to a blue, I look around the room, first at the terrified Round Table and then over at my amused Master. War? I never thought that in my life I would see a war, no less be in one! I'm not ready for war! I don't want one! Will we survive? Will we win?! Oh, god, I feel sick to my stomach. I could tell that Alucard was very aroused about the whole situation, he gave me a wicked smile, he appeared by my side, took my arm, then demateralized us to his chambers.

"Now where were we, my pet?" Alucard said grinning, I pulled out of Alucard's embrace.

"Master, I can't. I don't want to." I said feeling guilty, he look at me concerned, then pissed. "Master, I want to but not right now, I don't feel good and I'm scared."

"Of what?" Alucard growled his eyes flashing a dark crimson in anger.

"Of the war! What else?" I yelled. Alucard laughed and then look at me furious.

"There is no need to be afraid of some war! I had plenty and I won each time! I will not fail this time and neither will you! You will survive! You will make me proud!" Alucard said, I cowered over him, I was still scared of the war.

"Master...I'm scared." I repeated. Alucard's expression did not soften.

"Fine, leave me! Find comfort somewhere else because I will not comfort such a weakling!" Alucard said and walk to his throne. I look at him sadly, tears running down my face.

"Yes Sir." I said and left the room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**There you go! I will be working on Seras Victoria Hellsing and then come back to this. Hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, chapter 5 was pretty weird, sorry about the whole Major thing. I hope that this chapter will be alot better, hope that you enjoy, please review!**

**I totally forgot, DarkShadowsBrother brought up a good sequel, Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back. Thanks, you got me there.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Master hasn't spoken to me since yesterday, he was still pissed with me because I was scared of 'some' war. Sir Meredith told us tonight that the Queen wanted us to destroy Millenium, to rid of Britain's threat. I sat on my coffin bed, staring at my floor stupidly, I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Maybe a nice shower will help me, get my mind off things, I was really tense and could use a nice hot shower. I grabbed a clean uniform and a towel, I walk out of the room and towards the training room where the girl's locker room was. I was thankful for having a girl's locker room but why was it there? We never had another girl in the Hellsing Army, so why was it there? I huffed sad, I wish I had another girl in the army, it would be nice not to be alone with a bunch of perverted guys and a Hellsing bitch. I walk into the girl's locker room and turned on the water, as the water got hot I stripped myself, I stood naked in the steamy room. I look at myself in the mirror, my huge breasts pale and my nipple slightly hard, I always kind of got aroused when I got under the hot water I don't know why. I started to get wet between my legs, I moaned while closing my eyes, I quickly snap out of it and my eyes shot open.

"Bugger!" I said gritting my teeth and clenching my fist. I got into the shower and stood under the boiling water that would have sent a human running away with second degree burns. The hot water hit my cold skin, I moaned enjoying the water. I closed my eyes, my back facing the falling water, I stood there and cleared my mind, I jump when arms went around me, I opened my eyes and look up. Alucard was there, our naked bodies up against each other, my breasts squeezed against his upper stomach, I look up at his face, his hair slightly damp and clinging to his face, his crimson eyes staring down into my blue ones, a wicked grin on his face. I closed my eyes and set my forehead down upon his chest, I blushed, I could feel his cock grinding into my lower stomach. Alucard held me for another few minutes, I leaned my head back again and look up at him, he brushed my cheek.

"Are you ready now, my Draculina?" Alucard ask, I smiled my whole face turning red as a tomato.

"Yes." I said.

"Excellent." Alucard said, he kissed me roughly on the lips, Alucard lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, I wrap my arms around his neck, he push me up against the shower wall, our lips never leaving each others. Alucard's cock grinding against my clit now, I moaned in his mouth, Alucard stop all of a sudden. I opened my eyes and look in his concerned eyes but I could tell he wasn't concerned about me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"My Master is stressed." Alucard said turning his head as if to see Sir Meredith behind us, we stop because the cranky bitch was stressed?! My eyes turned a dark crimson and I glared at Alucard.

"So?" I growled.

"So, there's something wrong." Alucard said.

"Who gives a damn, bad stuff happens to us every day." I said pulling his head back so he was facing me again, I kiss his lips, he grinned in our kiss, Alucard embraced me more and went back to grinding against my clit. Then Alucard pulled back again, this time he was pissed.

"She calls for me." Alucard said.

"Damnit!" I roared angry, Alucard smirk at me.

"Eager are we?" Alucard teased.

"I just want to fucking fuck already!" I roared. Alucard laughed at my words, he kissed me once more and then pulled away showing me his trade mark grin.

"I will claim you, Seras Victoria. You will be mine." Alucard purred.

"I'll be waiting." I said, Alucard set me back down on my own two feet.

"I'll be back." Alucard said and then vanished. I stood under the water for a few more seconds then turned it off, I grabbed my towel ruffled my hair and then wrap my bare body in the warm fluffy towel. I smiled, I felt so much better, I look over at the counter but saw that my uniform wasn't there, I growled.

"ALUCARD!" I yelled, I heard him chuckling darkly in my head and then he was gone. I rolled my eyes in irritation then left, running down the halls to my room, thank god no one was there to see me.

* * *

I vanished outside of the shower, my clothes appearing on me, I look over at her Hellsing Uniform lying neatly on the counter, I grinned wickedly and grabbed it. I summoned it to my room to hide it from her and then I demateralized to my Master's study. I appeared before Sir Meredith, she was sitting at the desk with a cigar in one hand and a glass of brandy in the other, no surpise there.

"Yes, my Master?" I ask grinning when really I was pissed off for being interrupted once again.

"Sir Penwood has informed me on a ship that they lost contact with." Sir Meredith said putting down her glass and then going through her papers looking for something, she pulled out a photo and handed it to me, I grabbed it and look over it. It was a ship but on the main deck was a giant red swastika. "There is another photo there, people still remain on the ship, nazis of course." I went to the next photo, it was a close up, in the middle of the giant swastika was a girl sitting there with a pink umbrella and a small clock neck to her.

"My orders Master." I said grinning while throwing down the photos onto her desk.

"Take care of it, search and destroy." Sir Meredith said closing her eyes. "Your transportation will be SR-71 Blackbird."

"When would you like me to leave Master?" I ask, she opened her eyes and gave me a glare.

"As soon as possible, vampire." Sir Meredith said. "Now go, get ready for your mission!"

"Yes, Master." I said bowing and then demateralized to Seras' chambers, she was sitting on her bed in a towel, I grinned wickedly. Seras look up at me, her eyes becoming wide surprised to see me, I shot over to her, her back hit the matress and I crawled on top of her, I pinned her arms out to her side, her towel now easier to get to.

"Why did Sir Meredith need you?" Seras ask.

"I will be going on a mission." I said.

"Am I not coming?" Seras ask.

"No, this one is to dangerous." I said, Seras look sad.

"When will you get back?" Seras ask tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, it might be for two days or so, depends how long it takes me." I said. Seras' tears started to stream down her face, my grin vanished, she closed her eyes so I wouldn't have to see her like this. I sat up, my back against the wall, I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap, she curled up, her head resting on my shoulder and chest. I held her around her waist, I laid my cheek on her forehead.

"I don't want you to leave." Seras said through cries.

"Remember to stay strong, little one." I said trying to make her feel better. I summoned her pajamas, they appeared on her, the towel vanishing.

"Alucard..." Seras said.

"Don't speak, just calm down." I said craddling her. We sat there for many minutes, she had stop her crying and soon fell asleep in my arms, I look down upon her, such a beauty. I carefully and quietly got up, set her down under the covers, lowered the coffin lid, and demateralized.

* * *

**Earlier That Night**

I rubbed the back of my neck scared, I opened my eyes, my arm falling back to my side, I look up at the cafe. Well here goes nothing, I walk inside, the bell on the door ringing as I walk in, the cafe was empty, it was quiet and bright inside. I walk up to the counter and leaned against it, waiting patiently.

"I'll be out in a minute." Jenny said from the back. A few seconds later, Jenny came out smiling, I smiled, she look up at me. "Zach! What are you doing here?"

"Um...there was something I wanted to ask you." I said standing up straight.

"What?" Jenny ask now leaning against the counter.

"Would you...like to go see a movie...with me? As on a date?" I ask trying not to look her in the eye, I didn't want to see disgust or anything in her eyes when she turned me down.

"Sure! That sounds like fun! I get off in five minutes." Jenny said standing up straight and started walking back towards the back room.

"Really?!" I ask looking up at her surprised, she stop in her tracks and look at me with curious eyes and then a nice smile.

"Really." Jenny said.

"Great!" I said.

"You can hang out at one of the tables while I go close up." Jenny said pointing at table behind me and then walk into the back room. I look around and then sat down, I can't believe how easy that was, I can't believe that she wants to go on a date with me, I thought that she would have wanted to remain friends and not go any further. Jenny came back out, she had her jacket, a purse, and a set of keys. "All ready." Jenny turned off the lights, we walk out the door, and she lock up the cafe.

"So, any special movies you wanted to see?" I ask while we walk towards the movie theaters.

"Hmmm." Jenny said thinking. "Anything scary?" I look at her surprised, scary? I knew that she like scary but I thought that she would have wanted to see a romance movie.

"Oh, yeah." I said still slightly surprised. "Room 7."

"Is that the cheesy movie?" Jenny ask.

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

"Well, I'm alright about watching that one if you are." Jenny said.

"Whatever you want. I'll give it a shot." I said. We went to see the movie, it was horrible, we were the only two in the theater, so we laughed at it through the whole movie. Laughed at the cheesy lines and the bad special effects, the main character was a total dick and a bad actor. But we both enjoyed ourselves.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**There you go. = D**

**I hope that you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I just wanted to catch up on some reading. Alright, I hope that you are enjoying, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Master!" I shouted as I sat up in bed with sweat pouring off of me, I just had dreamt that Alucard was killed by the fat Major, we were just standing there, staring into each others eyes. But then pain struck Alucard's face and he fell to the floor dead, behind him stood the Major, grinning madly. I closed my eyes and brought my balled up fist to my head trying to get the image out of my head. "Master! Alucard!" There was no reply, where is he? Is he okay? Is he on a mission? Did Sir Meredith need him? Where is he?! A few tears fell from my eyes and down to my sheets, staining it a crimson. What is he's dead? What if my dream wasn't a dream? What if the Major really did kill him?

"Miss. Victoria." I jump, I then turned my head towards my open door where the old butler stood.

"Yes?" I ask trying to stop my crying.

"Sir Meredith would like a word with you." the butler said.

"Um, okay. Thank you..." I said looking at him curiously, he gave me a friendly smile.

"George, ma'am." George said.

"Thank you George." I said standing up and walking over to him. "And I am deeply sorry for scaring you when we first met, I lost control, I promise it won't happen again."

"It is quite alright Miss. I'm perfectly fine, no harm had come to me." George said with still a friendly smile.

"Well, thanks again George. I'll be up in a minute, I'm going to change." I said looking down at my sleep wear.

"I'll leave you then." George said with a bow and then walk out of my room, I closed the door behind him and leaned against it, letting the tears fall. My Alucard, where are you?

I changed into my yellow uniform, I look at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair and made sure that I look neat. When I was satisfied I left my chambers and walk up the stairs, as soon as I got to Sir Meredith's door, I knock.

"Enter." Sir Meredith said. I walk in, she was sitting behind her desk, fingers connected and her hands up by the bridge of her nose, her cold blue eyes look up at me with a glare. I stood in front of her desk.

"You needed me Sir Meredith?" I said.

"Yes, I will be leaving for an indefinite amount of time, I might be back later tonight or sometime tomorrow." Sir Meredith said. "I would like you to watch over Hellsing. With the Major out there you don't know what he could do while I'm away from my precious Hellsing. Seras, protect Hellsing. I'll be with the Round Table discussing over the matter and of Millenium."

"Yes Sir!" I said saluting her, she stood up and when she was about to walk past me, she stop and look at me.

"Thank you Seras." Sir Meredith said and then walk out of the room.

"It's a pleasure Sir." I said standing there, protect over Hellsing? This war is scaring me more and more, I don't want to know what they're capable of if they get their hands on Hellsing. I walk out of the room.

...

Sir Meredith and George left to go meet with the Round Table, the rest of Hellsing was evacuted for their safety, the Wilde Geese and me were the only people left in Hellsing. Zachary and the Wild Geese came up to me, I was on the second floor looking out a window, admiring the moon.

"Seras." Zachary said, I turned around and saluted him.

"Yes Sir?" I ask.

"The Wild Geese and I will be preparing outside, I would like you to gather your weapons and prepare inside. Get ready to barricade, gather all the weapons from the training rooms, find anything that we could use against these damn nazis."

"Yes Sir." I said. Zachary and the Wild Geese left to do something, I don't know much about the Wild Geese but I know that it's not going to be good for the nazis. I look at the moon one last time before I ran to get weapons.

...

I grew fearful, none of the humans could hear it but I could, I could hear the Zepplins coming closer. I covered my ears and closed my eyes.

**_Seras._**

**_Master? _****I opened my eyes, I was surrounded in darkness, in front of me stood Alucard. I jump up and ran to him but I stop myself from hugging him. I knew that he was just a vision, he wasn't the real Alucard.**

_**Oh, but my dear childe, I am the real Alucard. I can enter your mind whenever I**_** please,**_** I wanted you to see me, so now you do. **_**Alucard said. ****_What is wrong my dear?_**

**_I'm...scared Master. I know that I shouldn't be, but I am. I'm not ready to fight, I'm not ready for my first war...I don't even want a war! _****I shouted looking up at him with sad eyes. **

_**Come my childe. **_**Alucard said while opening his arms, I ran towards him, I hugged him tightly, crying into his chest, Alucard petted my hair. ****_I want you to fight. Fight, win. Kill those bastards. Fight for me, make me proud._**

"Master." I said standing up, my eyes glowing a crimson. "I will fight for you, I will make you proud. I promise you." I grabbed my harkonnen and ran out of my room, as I ran up the stairs I heard the Wild Geese come in.

"Seras!" Zachary said, I stop dead in my tracks and look down at him.

"Yes Sir?" I ask.

"The weapons?" Zachary ask.

"I set them in the meeting room, you can use the table to barricade yourselves in." I said.

"Thank you Miss. Victoria." Zachary said with a smile.

"Your welcome Captain." I said returning the smile. "I will be on the roof, I hear the zepplin coming."

"Walter made something for you before you went to sleep, it's on the roof, you can use that." Zachary said.

"Thank you." I said, I was about to run up the stairs again but I heard him speak.

"And Seras." Zachary said as I look down at him. "Be careful."

"You too Captain." I said and then ran up the stairs. I kick the roof door open, to my right stood something that look like a Harkonnen but was ten times bigger, giants bullets lying next to it, on the side it said 'the Harkonnen II'. I smiled, it look marvelous, it look so destructible, I will have fun with this, I pick it up and stood facing the moon, waiting for my target. I focus on the zepplin, it still wasn't in sight but I knew that it would be here in no time, the wind blew in my face and I got the smell of blood, my eyes became wide and look downwards where London should be. I used my third eye to go across the land and see into London, it was on fire! Blood everywhere! Dead bodies everywhere! Smoke in the air! Nazis feasting upon the living or the deceased! I growled in anger, they destroyed my home! The place where I was born! And they are destroying the innocent! They are destroying the humans! I kept getting the wiff of blood and just grew even more furious, these bastards are going down! I will put them down like a dog!

I heard the zepplin firing off something, the target Hellsing, I raised my guns and fired at all the them, leaving none behind. The nazis on the zepplin didn't fire anymore, I grinned believing that they were shock by my shooting, then the lights shone down on Hellsing, I pick up my guns once again and started shooting at the seeable zepplin. I could hear the people panicing inside and my grin became wider. Flames shot out of the sides of the zepplin, I shot out the lights so they could stop shining in my face, I saw the zepplin alot better in the dark. The entire ship covered in smoke, after a few more bullets it started to come down...but it was aimed at Hellsing!...aimed at me! No time to lose my head! I remained where I was and kept shooting, I lowered my guns when they were about 5 meters away. I can still do damage! I transformed my weapon into a grenade launcher, I screamed in anger and then launch the grenades. The grenades explosed bringing it down so it was no longer aimed at Hellsing or me.

There was a giant explosion as it went down, I stared at it, hoping that they were dead, but I knew better, I knew that they were still alive, still a threat. My fangs glinted in the moonlight as I watch the zepplin. As it crashed, wind blew everywhere, sending dust and leaves around my form, sending the smell of blood back to my nose, I sniffed and growled in anger as my eyes glowed a dark crimson red. I will kill them, have my revenge and London's revenge, Master's revenge. I will make him proud! I could hear the Wild Geese cheering inside as they saw it crash into the ground, but Zachary and I knew better. I used my third eye to look in the mess, the fiery mess of the zepplin, nazis were getting back up slowly, harmed but healing. More stood up, there bloodlust eyes glowing, ready for the bloodshed, ready to kill. In front of them stood a woman with glowing green eyes, she was gray but on one side her body was covered in writing, like some kind of spell or something, she also had a huge scyth. I detached the large ammo from my back and ran with my two big guns, I had to get inside and help the Wild Geese.

The nazis started running towards us, their arms behind them as the wind blew in their face, each one of them had a wicked grin on their face. My eyes turned back to blue, I took a deep breath in and let it out, this is it, will I survive? Don't think about that Seras. What did Master say? He said to fight, to win, fight for him. So that's what I will do, I will fight for him, I reloaded my gun. I look back out the window, one nazi stop and then there was a giant explosion where he was standing, land mines! Then there were more, where other nazis were, more explosions went off every where, I smiled, the Wild Geese. The other surviving nazis got the hint and stop before they could hit a land mine. I heard someone and look to my side, one Wild Geese was grinning wickedly as he look at a controlled, he pressed the button and I heard another explosion, I quickly look outside and saw fire fly up into the air. Even MORE explosions went off. Jesus, these guys really do like their bombs and mines and stuff. The Wild Geese used grenade launchers and machine guns to fire at the nazis as Zachary stood back with a smile on his face leaning against the wall, a unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, he reminded so much of Pip...Pip.

The nazis his behind the trees and hill as we fire, then the one I believe known as Zorin Blitz came out, her hand raised as it glowed a light purple, she then slammed it onto the ground. The writing or spells on her body coming off and forming on the ground, forming into...into...a giant! A giant Zorin Blitz! What! No, it can't be! But there it is! No! This can't be possible! Everybody held their fire as we watch the giant Zorin Blitz form, growing bigger and bigger. Her eyes glowing red and an evil smile on her huge form. The nazis came out of their hiding spot, but we were to shock looking at Zorin Blitz to even notice them. The Wild Geese were shouting something but I couldn't make it out. The giant came closer and peek into a window, looking in on us, her scyth came up, glinting in the moonlight. Then it came crashing down upon Hellsing, upon us, we all fell to the floor, we all screamed in terror and in pain. I watch as the ceiling crashed down upon people, breaking their arms and legs, chopping off their limbs, blood everywhere, Zorin Blitz chuckled, brought her scyth back up and then crashing down upon us again. I stop and look around me, the Wild Geese were screaming over their lost limbs or screaming in pain, others staring at Zorin Blitz in horror. I drop to my knees and drop my gun, I shivered as I stared up at her, my lip trembling, surprisingly no tears came.

"Please, no." I cried. "This isn't happening." I look at her again. "Wait a second. Why do I have the feeling that I'm watching this moment over..." I was surrounded by darkness again, my forehead glowing green.

**_I told you about your third eye? Yes, there. Right in the middle of your forehead. _Alucard said. I opened my eyes, Alucard was standing there, his eyes glowing in the dark green/red light, his arms behind his back as he stared down at me. _Your human eyes are not to be trusted. All they do is lie to you. Besides, you are no longer a human. You have become so much more._**

I opened my eyes, they glowed a dark crimson.

"An illusion?" I ask myself as I tried to focus on the giant before me. It seems so real though, I've use my third eye all the time, mostly for long distance, will it be able to tell me that this is just an illusion? My eyes turned back to a blue as I reopened my eyes once more. "It's an illusion!" I turned back to the screaming Wild Geese, they were screaming over nothing, their limbs were whole, there was no blood anywhere, the ceiling wasn't even destroyed. It was all a lie, all an illusion. I walk over to them "Snap out of it! Please Sir, it isn't real! Listen to me, it's all in your mind!"

"She's killing us! A giant! She's killing us!" Zachary said backing up with wide eyes, I stood up and walk over to him. "How is this happening?"

"Captain! It isn't happening!" I said as I shook him, but he didn't snap out of it, he didn't even look at me. "Wake up!" I growled. I ran over and grabbed my gun, my eyes glowed red as I aimed it out the window. I saw Zorin Blitz in her stance, her hand still on the ground, her eyes glowing a light green. I fired at her seven times, they all missed, a fired three more times and one hit her in her cheek, she gritted her teeth as her cheek started to bleed. The giant's cheek bled as well and she slowly blew away in the wind, becoming nothing, just an illusion. The Wild Geese gasp, they snap out of it, I ran back over to Zachary as the Wild Geese tried to think of what just happened it. "Snap out of it! It was just an illlusion! Witchcraft or something!"

"An illusion?" Zachary ask as he look down at me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**There it is, hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I would have posted this morning but do not blame me, blame my science teacher that gave me a project at the last minute. = P Stupid teacher, naw it's cool he's my favorite teach. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy please review. Che Black Diamond, here's what you've been waiting for = D**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Seras." Zachary said.

"Yes, Sir?" I ask saluting my Captain.

"Kill the bastards." Zachary said. "Do not let any of them live, kill them all."

"Yes, Sir." I said with a grin and then ran down the hall towards the nazis.

The manor was a mess, blood everywhere, dead bodies everywhere, not just nazis but some of the Wild Geese, there was wood and plaster on the floor as well, alot of empty bullet shells. I ran by these things as I found and killed the nazis, some would have torn limbs in their mouths, eyes glowing red, they reminded me of the ghouls I killed on missions. I still didn't find Zorin Blits, I'm sure she was off somewhere in the manor trying to find me or trying to torture the Wild Geese which just made me furious. I growled in frustration and kept running looking for her, I could here people shooting in different parts of the manor.

* * *

The vampires! The damn nazis, they were killing my men! The Wild Geese dying one by one, thank god I managed to gather my survivors and barricaded ourselves in the meeting room. The Nazis gathered around outside the meeting room, shooting at us and throwing grenades. Where was Seras? Why hasn't she shown up yet?! I gritted my teeth and started shooting out at the nazis, only getting two of them, I hid behind the big table that was blocking the door.

"Where the hell is she?!" Yelled one of my soldiers.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." I yelled back while reloading my gun.

"Sir, I don't think that we're going to make it!" Yelled another one of my soldiers.

"Shut the fuck up and shoot!" I yelled shooting out over the table again. "Fucking pussy."

The nazis fired something, before I knew it the whole room exploded, I closed my eyes as I was thrown across the room, I hit the wall and opened my eyes slowly while hearing my men moan in pain. I look around, blood covered the floors and walls, I look to my side to see a few of my men lying motionless, obviously dead, others were grasping at their bloody limbs that were either gone or had wood bits in it or broken. I felt warm around my waist, I look down to see that my white shirt was covered in a dark crimson, there was a large chunk of wood sticking out of it, I cough up some blood.

"Damn, where is she?!" I ask myself.

"Seras!" cried one of my soldiers that wasn't injured to badly. We heard an explosion outside in the hall, I used most of my strength to stand up and lean against the wall. I look over to see Seras killing all the nazis, Zorin Blitz jumping around avoiding Seras' bullets. Blood was flying everywhere, coating the paintings red, the crimson carpets turning an even darker crimson, the walls smeared and splattered with blood, I look at the mess in horror. Seras stood at the end of the hall, breathing heavily and glaring at Zorin Blits, her giant guns smoking.

"I told you that she was going to show." I said while trying to catch my breath, my surviving friends look at me concerned. I used my gun as a cane, leaning on it so I wouldn't fall over, but yet a smile remained on my face, happy to see Seras. Is this the end of us though? The end of the Wild Geese? Figures, finally when I ask Jenny out and now I'm going to die. Fate is cruel. Jenny. I love you. Please, I hope that you're safe, please be safe, my dear, my love. Jennifer.

* * *

I stared at Zorin Blitz in anger, my blue eyes glowing in the dark, I walk a few feet closer to her, I pulled the trigger but it was empty. I look down at it disappointed and then drop my guns to my side.

"Out of rounds?" Zorin ask while smiling. "Or are you surrendering?"

"Tough talk from the only nazi left." I replied back. I watch carefully as Zorin Blitz yelled something at me and threw down her glowing purple hand once more. The whole room turned a dark purple, I paid it no mind, I focused on Zorin and her gleaming scyth. As soon as the whole room was covered in that dark purple color my eyes became wide and I was slightly scared. "This isn't real." I said as the room transformed. "It's just an illusion. It isn't real! It's not real!" I opened my eyes to see myself at the bar, after I attack the bartender who wouldn't leave me alone, Pip was angry with me. I closed my eyes tightly. "It's just a memory. That's all it is!" The memory went on, Pip started yelling at me, I felt like a monster.

"I want more." Zorin growled. The vision changed. I was in Alucard's chambers, he was showing me his demon dogs, I started to scream and fell to the floor backing away from the monster, all Alucard did was just grin. His demon dog barking madly, the red eyes all around it's head staring at me, it was like it was staring into my soul, it felt that it could turn anything dark and evil with just a look.

"That's ancient history!" I said trying to forget the memory, I love Alucard, we had our differences then but now we are better.

"We are going to the very bottom." Zorin said while raising her glowing purple hand, still grinning madly. I saw a glimpse of blood on the floor near a small dinning room table, I was peaking out of the open closet door. I started screaming, my eyes flickered open in horror. I screamed, as I was in the same position I was ten years ago.

"Listen to your mum and stay in the closet." My mum said as she grasped my shoulders, I was scared, what was happening? Why was mummy crying and sweating? Why is she so scared? Where is daddy? "Please don't come out here no matter what." Mum said as she walk out of the closet staring at me scared, she closed the closet doors, I clench my fist and stared at the partially closed doors.

"Mummy." I cried, tears pouring down my face. "Mummy." I heard two gunshots and look up startled, four more shots came afterwards. I peak out of the closet to see two men standing over my dead mother kicking her lightly. They kept repeating 'why don't you squeal'. I saw my father lying dead leaning against the cub boards, a gunshot wound in his head, his eyes wide open but he wasn't blinking or breathing. The guy then stomp down on my mum's dead body! I cried harder. Why are they doing this? Why?! They're dead! Dead! Gone! I'm alone! Mummy! Daddy! Please, don't leave me! Mummy!

"You were just for fun." The one man said who had his gun to my mum's head. I slowly walk out of the closet, rage taking over. I started running towards them, on the way I pick up a fork that was lying on the floor, the guys look over at me with a gasp, I ran at the one that held the gun to my mum's head and stabbed him in the eye.

"Big mistake!" His friend yelled before shooting me in the stomach, I screamed in pain and flew back hitting the closet that I was hiding in before. I fell to the floor, my blood pooling around my small form. The guy I stabbed started screaming about me, but I I couldn't make out the words, I just heard ringing in my ears from the gunshot. I look up to see what he was yelling about but regretted it, the man tore off my mum's shirt and crawled on top of her dead form. Wait! What is he doing?! He started to unbuckle his pants, I closed my eyes, oh, god. I reopened them after hearing someone moan, I look back up to see the man rocking my mummy's form back and forth, I stared in shock, I knew perfectly well what he was going to her. I raised my head as I stared in her horror, I grunted and squirmed, what?! Please! Stop! Tears were pouring down my face as I watch what was happening before my eyes. Zorin Blitz voice coming to my ears.

"Good morning Seras." Zorin said as the Hellsing hall came back to view, but the memory fresh in my mind and the image kept coming to me. "It's time to wake up." She was whispering in my ear, but I was too traumatized to act. "Did somebody have a nightmare?" She walk behind me, her scyth rising in front of me. The next thing I felt was horrible pain as blood splattered the wall to my left and my arm flew over my head and fell to the floor. I screamed in pain and for my loss. "You can do better then that! Now SCREAM!" The scyth came down and went through my chest, I screamed again. I fell to the floor, the scyth leaving my body, blood pooling around form once again. I tried to sit up but I was to weak, Zorin Blitz stood behind me laughing at me wickedly. "Not so tough anymore." She stomp my head to the floor, I grunted as she did this.

"I love the way you squirm beneath my boots!" Zorin yelled. She grasped me by my hair and rose my head, the scyth coming towards me, I became wide eyed, what is she doing?! She sliced at my eyes.

* * *

My jaw drop as I saw Zorin Blitz slice Seras eyes, and then she screamed in pain, her blood splattering everywhere. I quickly shot at Zorin, she flew back, I ran over to Seras, and tried to help her up.

"It's okay Seras. I got you. You'll be alright." I said picking her up. But as soon as I stood straight up, the scyth came and hit me, I drop Seras as I was split in half.

* * *

"Captain?" I ask, he had drop me, what happened? I heard a body hit the floor, I felt around for him. I then felt him. "Captain!"

"Se-r-as." Zachary said. I crawled over to him, he held my hand. "Seras, please make sure...Jen-ny is okay. And...my father."

"Of course." I muttered.

"Drink..." Zachary said as he started to fade.

"What?" I ask stupidly.

"my..blooo..." then there was no more, I could tell that he was dead, Zachary!

"I'll make sure to kill the insect's girlfriend." Zorin said smiling down upon us. I grew angry, I gritted my teeth. How dare she called this man an insect! I'll make sure that she dies! I rememered what Alucard told me, to fight, to win, to make him proud. Proud. He will be proud. I sunk my teeth into Zachary's cold neck and started sucking up the warm crimson liquid.

* * *

What was she doing?! He had offered her his blood! And she's drinking?! But...I thought that she didn't...I became scared, blood flowing around her as she drank from her dead captain. Her yellow uniform turning to a dark crimson uniform with rip stockings. She finished drinking from him, her mouth opened, showing every single sharp tooth, she rose, standing up, my soldiers shaking. Her missing limb was replaced with a black/red fire shadow. Seras' head rose and she opened her eyes which were a dark crimson. Her power breaking my spell, the spell shattering. Seras started running at us, my soldier raised their guns and started firing at her, but she went aroudn each bullet easily as if it was nothing, her teeth sharp and she growled as destroyed two of my soldiers.

Seras grunted as she put her arm through their forms and her fire arm sliced through them. All I could see was a red blur as she went around the hall killing my men, the room filled with gunshots and screams, it took her only seconds to destroy my men. She ended up in front of me, she grasped my head and threw me backwards, I punch her so she could let go but she didn't, she just clench my face more, she bit off my fingers and spit them out.

"Even if I were about to die, I wouldn't drink a single god damn drop of your evil blood!" Seras yelled. "I don't want you inside of me!" I went to grasp her head so I could torture her with more of her horrible memories but as soon as I did she clench my face, and raised me up off the floor. She put my face to the wall and started running, bits of my face coming off as it scrape against the wall.

* * *

Zorin Blitz became nothing! I grinned wickedly as I stood in the messy, bloody hall way. I chuckled darkly. What fun! I can't wait to see what else happens tonight! Bring me a challenge! Bring me an worthy opponent! I jump out the window as my fire arm transformed into wings and I flew off to London to find Jenny and Sir Meredith.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**I don't like Zorin Blitz either but I love that scene! I hope that you enjoyed, please review. Plus I know that some of it is different from episode 7 and I'm sorry if that bothered some of you. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry humans, I've been pissed and out of it for the last few days, I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of posted late. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I flew into the burning town of London, blood everywhere, the scent of it in the air, bodies dead and some suffering all over the ground, fire blazing. I landed on my feet and took the scene in, it was beautiful, I breathed in the night air, I received smoke, blood, and decay, the smell of war. Half of me was scared that I liked this too much but I ignored that feeling, shoving it down deep into my mind, I walk through the street looking around, Pip's apartment building wasn't far from here, I hope he's okay. I heard growling from behind me, I turned around without a care in the world, I look at a Nazi feasting on a severed arm, I grinned at him, his eyes glowing red as the arm fell from his mouth and he ran at me, in a flash my red flame arm shot out and came back to me. I look upon the vampire nazi, he stood there in shock and then streams of blood started leaking from around the middle of his head, the upper half of his head fell off and blood squirted out spraying me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the spraying crimson liquid, I turned back around and started walking again.

...

Pip's apartment building was nearly destroyed, the some of the walls were crumbling and it look like maybe an hour ago a fire died down, there was smoke still coming out of some of the windows. I walk in still, I could sense some humans in the building, maybe one of them is Pip? I walk up the stairs until I finally made it to his floor and came to a stop at his door, I opened the door knocking lightly on the door.

"Pip?" I called for him, I heard a gun cock, I opened the door and saw Pip sitting on his chair facing the door with a shot gun, he put the gun down when he saw that it was me.

"Seras!" Pip said standing up and walking over to me, he brought me into a tight hug. "It's okay Jenny, you can come out." Pip let go of me, a few seconds later a girl walk out looking scared, she look at me and at my burning crimson eyes, she screamed and jump back shaking.

"Get away!" Jenny screamed as I smirk at her.

"Seras is my friend, she will not hurt us. She's here to help us." Pip said looking at Jenny, he look back at me, concerned and worried. "Where's Zachary?" I became sad, I look at the ground not wanting to see the pain and sadness in his eyes when I tell him.

"He's dead." I said.

"Zach...No!...No! You're wrong! My Zachary! He can't be dead! You're wrong!" Jenny screamed bawling her eyes out and falling to her knees holding herself, I look up at Pip, he was staring at the wall with sad eyes, his breathing was just gasps, trying to get air.

"Pip." I said putting a hand on his shoulder, he didn't look at me. "I'm sorry."

"My dear boy." Pip said. Pip walk back over to his chair and sat down, Jenny ran over and wrap her arms around Pip's neck, she cried in his shoulder, he slowly raised his hand and started patting her on the back and petting her hair.

"Za-za-ch-ary!" Jenny cried.

"Zachary is..." Pip said.

"Dead." I finished his sentence. There was a crashing noise, I quickly turned around as Pip and Jenny fell to the floor, I glared at the Captain, Captain Hans Gunsche. He stared at me expressionless. "What the hell do you want?!" I shouted but he didn't answer, I growled in frustration, in the corner of my eye I could see Pip's shot gun, I used my foot to kick it up in the air and then I grabbed it, never taking my eyes off of the Captain. The Captain reached for his gun aswell, I quickly raised my weapon and started firing, he fired as soon as I did, bullets zooming past us or hitting us in the limbs but neither one of us back down or should that we were injured. I ran at him trying to get a better shot. I jump up into the air to attack him, lunging for his throat, but then he threw his coat up in the air, the coat went around my head and block my view, I landed behind him under his giant coat. I felt something shoot through me, I realized that he was shooting at me, I growled in anger as fired another bullet at me, my shadows became daggers and shot out in different angles, ripping the coat up and I was soon freed. The Captain jump up in the air avoiding the red daggers of my shadow, I grinned at him and shot up in the air with him, I raised a fist and went to go punch him. But once again he block all my moves and jump back farther. Pip and Jenny laid on the floor, looking at us surprised and with wide eyes, they ran to the side of the room when the Captain landed near them, but he didn't pay any attention to them, he just stared at me. I sent my shadows after him, just when they were an inch away they stop and wouldn't go any farther. My eyes became wide, I push my shadows forward but they wouldn't go any farther, there was a white light between my red shadow and the Captain.

The Captain bent over slightly as he started to glow brighter and brighter, he rose back up and stared at me, his left eye a light crimson, giant sharp teeth in his mouth, a white light tail behind him and a glowing white arm like mine. He growled at me, it was the growl of an animal not a monster, he was different, he wasn't human and he wasn't a vampire. What in God's name is he?! I stared at him, not sure what to do, all I could do was just stand there and stare at the creature before me. What are you? What is he? I started to breath, my old human habits helping me calm down a bit and focus on the situation, I glared at the creature again, he started to transform some more. The man became a giant white dog...no not dog...wolf, that's what he was, a werewolf. Such a beautiful deadly creature, just like vampires. His transformation ceased, my eyes grew wide as the giant wolf stood before me, his eyes looking into mine, looking into my soul, I was scared but I will not show it, I will not be weak in front of him, I will prove him and Alucard that I am strong, I will remain strong until the end. I took a step back getting ready, the creature roared, his head moving around as he opened his jaw and showed me sharp teeth, the wolf bared his teeth and tried to snap at me, I jump back gracefully, avoiding his teeth, he tried again but failed but the force sent me back hitting the ceiling and some of the walls, I landed in the kitchen and hit the stove, blood spraying out of my mouth. The wolf ran after me, so fast that I only saw a white light coming towards me. He jump up into the air, transformed back into his human form, and brought his foot down onto me sending me through the floor, his foot still connected to my chest, we both went down, down, down. Until we hit the first floor, I grunted in pain as I felt myself start to heal slowly and painfully.

I laid in pain watching him, he stood a few feet from me, still expressionless. Damn dog! Maybe I've been bested? He is too strong, why did I ever think that I could take him? He's too strong, I'm not going to make it. This man is my death. The Captain started walking towards me, white lights going around his form, I wince at every step he took, I'm done for, it's no use, I'm dead.

"Seras!" Pip yelled from his floor. Pip? I shifted my eyes to him, he was looking down upon me sad. "Come on Seras! Get up! Kick that dog's fucking ass!"

"Pi..." I muttered.

"Come on Seras! I don't want to lose someone else! Please! Get up!" Pip screamed, before the Captain could kick me again I shot up becoming a red light and shot across the room in a flash.

_**Seras.** _Said a voice in my head, I stood up straighter, Zachary? **_Seras, kill him. Destroy Millenium. Get revenge. _**

"Yes Sir!" I said. I lunge for the Captain, I swung my leg out and was about to connect my foot to his face but he bent backwards and dodged my kick. I landed behind him a low crouch, my crimson eyes glowing as I studied him. I sent my shadows out towards him, they snuck up behind him and impaled him through his chest, he didn't make any noises as this happened, I raised him up off of the ground. But then he disappeared, leaving his white light between my red shadows, his white light swirling around angrily. His form reappeared and landed on top of my red tendril, as if he was light as air, he balanced perfectly, not caring. A true werewolf, the wolfman, a true beast.

"Seras!" Pip yelled running down the stairs, I look towards him, he threw something towards me, I caught it and opened my hand, laying on my palm was a silver heart locket, what is this? Why did Pip give it to me? "This will kill him, he can only die by silver."

"Thanks Pip." I said as I look back over at the Captain.

_**Alright Seras, here he comes.** _Zachary said as a white light formed around the Captain, he came running up towards me, I got ready for the impact, the Captain kick me in the chest, I was sent flying back, as soon as I landed I jump back up into the air and sent another kick towards him, he dodged it and I fell to the floor. I threw a punch, our fists met and from the force they both were crushed and blood squirted everywhere, we ignored the pain and our powers started to heal our bodies. The Captain went to go kick me again but this time I opened my mouth wide showing him every sharp tooth and then sunk my teeth into his leg, his bad dog's blood ran into my mouth, my red shadows formed around his body. I threw the locket up into the air, and from my shadows appeared Zachary, he grabbed the locket with a smile, he look at the locket sadly but then became angry when he look at the wolf. He made a fist and shoved it through the wolf's chest. Blood once more squirted everywhere and the wolf fell to his knees. The dog smiled happily before blue flames sprung up and started to burn his body.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at my new familiar, Zachary, he was sad and looking at the wolf.

"That was my mother's locket, she wore that everyday." Zachary said.

"I'm sorry." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and rubbing it slightly.

"Zachary?!" We heard a voice shout in surprise and sadness, we both turned around and saw a sobbing happy girl run at us, she clung to Zachary. "OH! Zachary! Where have you been?! Seras told us that you were dead!"

"Um...Jenny." Pip said seeing that Zachary was apart of my shadows, he grabbed Jenny by the shoulders and pulled her away from Zachary. "Zachary is dead. This is Seras' familiar. Zachary's soul."

"What?" Jenny said looking sad, she look at Zachary to me to Zachary. "No..."

"Yes, I'm sorry." I said, Jenny threw herself at me, she clung to my waist and look up at me.

"Please! Let me join him! I want to be with him! I don't care if I'm nothing! I don't care if you absorb my soul! Or if I damned or whatever! I want to be with Zachary! I want to remain with my love! Please! Let me join him! Please!" Jenny screamed pleaing, I look at Zachary, he was shock by this request.

"I don't think that..." Zachary said but he was cut off.

"Please." Jenny whispered, I look at her for another few seconds and then grinned, I could use a drink right now. I grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her head back, she grunted but didn't whine.

"Seras! What are you doing?" Zachary ask.

"Giving you what you and she wants." I said as I brought my lips to her neck.

"Please Seras, no!" Zachary begged. But it was too late I sunk my fangs into her neck, she grabbed the back of my head and gave a small scream of pain, she wasn't a virgin but her blood was still good. I suck her up, her body drained in two minutes, I drop her lifeless body and waited another few seconds. Zachary look quite sad and hung his head in disappointment. Then a red/black fire appeared, it burned for a few minutes and once it burned out there stood Jenny, she look up at us and smiled at Zachary, he gave her weak smile, still upset that I killed her. Then she ran into his arms, he held her close and then smiled down lovingly at her, he petted her hair and kiss her forehead, she laugh and smiled.

"Thank you, Seras." Jenny said peaking over at me but then look up at Zachary, I sent them back into my shadows, they disappeared. I look at Pip, he was sad, I walk over to him.

"I'm alone now. I have noone." Pip said looking up at me disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Pip. If you want you can become my familiar..." I said but was cut off.

"No! There is a war going on and I'm not backing out. I am not going to have you kill me and drain me dry like you did with my son and daughter in law. No." Pip said angry with me.

"Fine." I said. "Keep safe, I have to find Sir Meredith." I started to walk off but I stop when he spoke.

"Seras..." Pip said. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Pip. I'll visit you again." I said smiling at him and then ran off.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**There it is! YES! FINALLY! I'M SO HAPPY THAT THAT'S FINALLY DONE! I hope that you enjoyed, please review. I think that I will also do a chapter of Seras Victoria Hellsing and Vengeful tonight aswell.**

**Vampire from Hell! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**Hey, I hope that you are enjoying this, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. This might be the last chapter, maybe the chapter after this. But after this story I will start my new story which is the sequel to The No Life King's Daughter. I'm still trying to figure out a title for it. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I flew farther into London, killing vampire Nazis and ghouls on the way to Sir Meredith, I heard a scream, I look towards the ground but saw nothing, I flew down and landed on my feets. I look around but all I saw was dead bodies surrounding me, I then heard the scream again, it was coming from my left, I walk to the side and walk around the building that stood before me, when I went around I found a bunch of Nazis surrounding a form.

"Seras!" The form screamed for me, I wasn't really sure if the form even knew if I was standing here, I walk up to the Nazis and used my shadow arm to wring their necks, I lifted them up into the air, they struggled and kick around grunting in anger and in pain, the form fell to the ground, it's blonde air flowing behind it. I then recognized the human as Sir Meredith, she so weak, her head struggled to turn and look up at me, she gave me a small smile. "Glad you're here." I grinned down at her when an idea came to me, I grasped her throat and lifted her up so we were eye level, I was still grinning but she...she was full of fear, I could smell it on her and it made me hungry. "Seras! What are you doing?! Stop! Seras! What...stop this! Put me down! Now! Seras!"

"Shut the hell up." I said baring my fangs, she grabbed my wrist trying to loosen my grip and get away but I just laugh at her and pulled her closer, I then sunk my fangs into her neck, she screamed in pain which made me bite down harder and more blood poured into my mouth. She grunted trying to push me off, I could still feel the Nazis struggling going even crazier trying to get to the blood that I was feasting on.

_**Seras?! What are you doing?! You're suppose to help Hellsing, you're suppose to work for Hellsing, not destroy it! Seras!**_Zachary said.

**Why?! Hellsing destroyed my Master's life! They forced him into servitude! And then they just claim me, forcing me to work for them or have me killed! **I yelled at him.

_**You just don't like Sir Meredith! But Seras remember, that's Sir Integra's daughter, and you're killing her!** _Zachary screamed.

**True, she's a total bitch, I don't like her one bit and I'm glad to get rid of her. I respect Sir Integra and I will forever but I will never respect her daughter, she is nothing like Sir Integra and she is not worthy to be a Hellsing! **I said, I became so mad that sunk my fangs even deeper until some were connected to her bone, she screamed more, becoming weakier she went limb in my arms but I kept drinking.

_**Seras...what are you** **becoming? **_Zachary ask.

**I am becoming a true vampire, a true Noseferatu,...a monster. **I said finishing off Sir Meredith and dropping her lifeless body to my feet with out a care. I look ahead of me where City Hall stood, a giant gray building made entirely of glass, in the front stood three flag poles, I threw three vampire Nazis, a few seconds later I watch as they were all impaled, the first one had the pole sticking out of his mouth, the second was impaled through his stomach, and the third was impaled through his chest. Two remained in my shadows grasps, they look in horror at the three impaled, they look down at me and started struggling again, trying to get away from the strong terrifying vampire before them. I grinned up at them, how shall I kill them? I brought them down so they were eye level with me, my shadows wrap around their arms and then bent them the wrong way, there was a loud snap sound and they both screamed out in pain, I giggled. My shadows wrap around their legs.

"P-p-please...no." One cried.

"Stop. God..." The other cried throwing up so my blood. I just laugh more, and then my shadows twisted their legs slowly until there was another loud snap and their legs were facing the wrong way. They let out a blood curdling scream into the night sky, with a final sweep my shadow slash through their heads, I could hear them gurgle blood that was in their mouths, then the upper half of their heads fell to the floor, I drop their bodies along side of Sir Meredith. I look over the street, I sent my power through the streets, I could sense some vampire nazis but I couldn't sense Master, where is he? Then my shadow went a bit crazy, the flames sparking up and then Sir Meredith showed up, her eyes closed and her arms folded, she opened her eyes and look at me. I grinned, a new familiar.

_**Seras, what in the bloody hell did you do to me?** _Sir Meredith ask angry.

"I made you into my familiar." I said still grinning madly. "It really isn't sunshine and rainbows for me either, I'm stuck with you for eternity."

_**Excuse me?! Remember who you work for, vampire!** _Sir Meredith yelled at me.

"I work for Master, you're dead, I killed you, I absorbed your soul, you're my familiar, so actually remember who is your Master, you damn human!" I growled snapping my teeth shut just a few inches from her face, she flinch and took a few steps back. "Learn your place."

_**I hope that you burn in hell, vampire.** _Sir Meredith said.

"And when I do, you will be with me, you're a part of me." I said grinning again, she look frightened, I laugh at her. I push her to the back of my mine where Zachary and Jenny were. Well I guess that I can spend the time killing nazis, I started walking up the streets towards the artificial vampires. I slice them, impaled them, cut their limbs off, digged my nails into their corpses, pluck their eyes out, ate their hearts, broke their bones, burned them, wring their necks, pulled their intestines out, and feasted upon their blood. I absorbed twenty-three nazi souls, before I was digusted that they were going to be inside me but each one I became stronger, more powerful and so I kept taking more, until there was nothing left, I couldn't find anymore nazis in my area. I huffed, my nails and fangs enlongnated, my eyes glowing crimson, a mad evil grin across my face as my pale skin was painted with blood of the pathetic soldiers, I started laughing slowly until I got louder and louder, until my laughs echoed off the buildings and echoed through the empty streets. I stop my crazy laughing and look around once more to search for more entertainment, I heard someone crying, I started to walk up the street looking for the cause of the noise, I sniffed the air, all I got was decay, blood, and smoke. I kept walking until the cries came louder and I could tell that they started to cry harder when they saw me, I look to my side to see a small girl with blonde hair hugging her knees, beside her lying on the ground was a man coughing up blood, he clench to her skirt that she was wearing. I walk up to the girl but she just cowered more, I grabbed the man angry that he clench to the girl who was scared enough, he look at me in fright, I sunk my fangs into his neck with no mercy, I finished him in seconds and threw his body a few feet behind us, I turned back to the girl who was crying harder.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I won't hurt you." I whispered rubbing her arm, she fell to her side, there was a bloody wound on her stomach and knew instantly that she was shot by one of the nazis. Her big blue eyes wide, fearful and streaming with tears, she look over at the man and cried harder.

"Daddy!" The girl screamed and I realized that I made a big mistake and killed her father, I pick the girl up and set her in my lap, cradling her.

"It's alright...he went peacefully." I lied looking away from the crying girl.

"Daddy!" The girl cried gripping me and burying her face into my chest, I petted her hair trying to calm her. What did I just do? I killed her father, he was just trying to comfort her, trying to protect her and I killed him. The girl is alone now. Has nobody. My eyes became wide, I look down at the girl, her blonde hair, blue eyes, alone in the world, she reminded me of myself, I held her closer to me.

"It's alright. I'm here." I tried to calm her. The girl hiccuped as she slowly stop crying she lifted her head.

"Daddy?" The girl said, my eyes became wide again, I turned my head and saw her father right behind us but he was a ghoul, damn it! How can I be so stupid and forget to destroy him?! Before I could do anything the ghoul struck, he attack the human and ignored his master that was holding the girl, he bit her arm and I quickly kick him in the head sending him back a few feet. The girl screamed in pain, blood flowing out of her new wound, I set her down on the ground lightly and stood up, I ran at the ghoul and punsh him in the face, the force was so strong that his head imploded. I walk back over to the girl who was thrashing around the ground screaming in pain. What did I do? I not only killed her father but I killed her. I am a monster. The girl's screams started to stop as her life started to leave her slowly, I pulled her back into my lap, I didn't want to see her die, I want to see her live, to be happy, to see her bright blue eyes sparkle with happiness. And before I knew what I was doing I sunk my fangs into her neck, her eyes became wide from the new pain and blood squirted out of her mouth but she didn't struggle, she was to weak for that.

**Don't worry, I won't make you into a vampire, that would be a horrible fate for you, for such a young girl, instead I will make you a familiar. You will still be human but you will no longer feel this pain. You can be with your daddy also. **I said into her mind as I suck up the last of her blood, I raised my head and look down at her, her blue eyes were now hazy, her skin pale, her mouth slightly open, she was dead. I put her small form back on the ground and stood up waiting for her, a few seconds later my flame arm spark and the girl showed with her father next to her, she was smiling, her blue eyes bright and sparkling, I smiled at her, I'm glad that she no longer has to suffer. I sent them to the back of my mind where all my other familiars awaited. I then stop all my thoughts and actions as I felt Master's presence, I turned around and found him leaning against the building's wall, grinning at me, he walk over to me.

"Seras Victoria." Alucard said brushing my cheek.

"Master! You're back!" I said happy to see him.

"I see that you're drinking your blood like a good little Draculina." Alucard said looking down at the dead little girl, I look up and frowned, I look back up at him and gave him a small sad smile.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Excellent." Alucard said as his grin became wider showing me his fangs, I was then pressed up against the building, I look up at Master confused but lustful.

"Master?" I ask confused.

"I think that it's time we have some more fun tonight, Seras." Alucard said.

"I...I don't think..." I said but was interrupted by Alucard's lips that were smashed to mine in a hard passionate kiss. I grabbed his hair and pulled his closer to me to deepen the kiss, he chuckled amused. I was then lifted off of my feet and my legs were around his waist, I pulled on his jacket so there was no space between our chests, my breasts smashing against him, he growled in satisfaction and then lick my bottom lip, sending shivers up my spine and a moan escape me. My eyes left his for a second, I look off to the side, and then I look back at him, my eyes became wide when I rethought what I saw, I look back over to the side and I grinned. Up in a bell tower was the nazi catboy, Schrodinger, I giggled, I wanted to play with him. Alucard look at me as if I was crazy and then was amused with how insane I have become. I kiss Alucard on the lips once more before jumping down to my feet, he look at me confused, I walk around him and slowly walk into the middle of the road still looking up in the bell tower. I then materalized in the bell tower, Schrodinger jump a little surprised and then smiled straightening himself out.

"Guten tag." (Good afternoon) Schrodinger said.

"Guten tag and Auf Wiedersehen." (Good afternoon and good bye) I said grinning at him while I made the space between us shrink, but he just kept smiling.

"I do not have time for foolish games of yours." Schrodinger said.

"This is no game, boy. This is dinner." I said licking my lips, I then grabbed him and before he could disappear I sunk my fangs into his neck, he gave a small scream from the pain and tried to get out of my grasp.

**What is it? Is it to hard for you to focus that you don't exist over all this pain? **I ask in his mind.

"Vhat are you doing?! Get off! Ruining the plan! If you do this..." Schrodinger said but I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up, I was happy to kill the boy, he got on my nerves. The last few drops came out and I drop his body, his form fell off the bell tower and hit the ground, I grinned down at him but stop when I felt kind of strange. I look down at Alucard, he was grinning up at me, but stop grinning when my shadows went crazy, half my body turning into shadows and sprouting out and around my form. I fell off the bell tower, I didn't scream or anything I was too out of it to scream or try to land on my feet, but warm gentle arms caught me, I laid in someones lap, I opened my eyes to see Alucard looking down at me...concerned and...sad?! The shadow got bigger, forming around my body and his, red and black flamer flying around like a great fire, I could feel myself getting weakier, my power draining from my body. I look over at the lifeless body of the catboy, he did this, there something with his blood or him or something, but why?! How?! He was saying something about a plan...was he planning to kill Alucard like this?...what were they planning?

"Seras." Alucard said I was no longer physical, I was just a mass of shadows in the shape of my body. "Seras!" Alucard screamed as all my shadows left and I fell back into Alucard's lap in my physical form, I opened my eyes a bit and look up at him. "Seras." Alucard said brushing my cheek and petting my hair, he held me close to him. I started to become transparent, I smiled up at Alucard weakly, I stroke his cheek.

"Alucard." I said. "Goodbye...Master."

* * *

Seras disappeared, my arms nothing, my lap empty, there was nothing left of Seras. Why? Why was she gone? I became weak for a second when a single blood tear fell, I gritted my teeth and clench my fist. Where is she?! Where did she go? I growled angry. I stood up looking for any signs of Seras but there was nothing, I no longer could feel our Master and Servant bond, I couldn't sense her mind, her innonence, her anger, her rage, her bloodlust, her love or anything. It was like she never existed. I look around me once more and when I didn't see her I snarled. I turned into Baskerville and started running towards the crashed zepplin, I bark and snarled angry, where was my servant, my fledging, my childe, my Police Girl, my Seras?! Where?! She can't be dead! I won't accept that! She has to be alive! I...I don't know what I wo...No! Seras isn't dead! I ran into the zepplin and started running towards the control room where I knew the Major was waiting.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**Yes there will be another chapter and that one will be the last one. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Humans,**

**What did I tell you? Sequels suck (except for Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Not that other crap, episode I, II, and III! The originals!)) So here is the last chapter, I hope that you enjoy, it might be short, not sure yet. I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote! (Polls for Orders, choose which name you want for Alcuard and Seras' baby).**

**Plus: Yes! I made people cry because of the last chapter! **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I crashed into the control room growling and snarling, my eight crimson eyes burning into the Major's face, who was sitting behind a bullet proof glass, grinning away. I stalked towards him slowly.

"Auh. Alucard. Vhat are you doing here?" The Major ask a little surprised, his plan was ruined but yet he still grinned.

**Where is my Childe? **I growled in his mind.

"Childe? Oh!...you mean that young one. Seras Victoria, yes?" The Major ask, I barked at him.

**Where?! **I yelled snapping my jaws.

"Vhy she is gone, has vanished, is dead." The Major said connecting his fingers, his eyes glasses glinting in the line.

**You lie! She can not be dead! **I growled.

"See, it was Office Schrodinger's blood..." The Major said but I interrupted him.

**I do not care what was wrong with the brat's blood! I want to know how to get Seras back! **I yelled, the Major look quite amused.

"Vhy haven't you been listening? She is gone, you can not bring her back. The small blonde ruined my plan but it's also nice to see you like this over your servant." The Major said, I snarled and ran towards him, as I jump into the air my shadows came out and smashed the glass easily, I landed a foot or two away from the Major. Before he could say another word about my Childe I lunged for his throat and snapped my jaw closed over his throat. Blood squirted out but he still grinned madly, I snarled again driving my teeth in more. When he was not dying I turned back to my human form, I look down upon him while blood drizzled from my mouth, the Major was laughing, I growled, baring my teeth. I pulled my casull and the Jackal out, pointing the silver and black gun at him. He opened his eyes and look at me.

"You dare laugh..." I said but he interrupted me.

"This whole time...this has been your weakness." The Major said. "The great Alucard, the Vampire King's weakness is love, love for his little servant." I clench my teeth and shot him in the head.

"You think I'm weak, but yet you're the one that sends a boy out to kill me." I said.

"And still you don't deny that you're in love." The Major said laughing, I growled again and shot him in the head once more, this time his head fell back and he was dead. I stood there, my breathing a bit out of control, it felt weird breathing, haven't breathed in years. I put my guns away and look up at the cameras that were placed all around London, I look at the video that I last saw Seras, still nothing there or any sign of her.

"Gone." I said not taking my eyes from the video. "My Seras."

* * *

I completely vanished, I no longer could feel Alucard's long warm arms around me. I no longer felt powerful or strong, it was like I was back to being a human, I opened my eyes and I saw that I was surrounded by darkness. I stood up a bit scared. Where was I? Where's Master? Why can't I sense him any more?

"Hello?" I called out but got no reply. "Is there anyone there? Where am I?" I started walking, trying to look to see where I was but couldn't see anything. I look forward and saw something ahead, a small form, the sound of someone crying coming to my ears, I walk up to the form and realized that it was the small girl that I saved and made into my familiar. I crouch down and put an arm around her, she jump and look up at me with tears streaming down her face, she pulled away from me and started to crawl backwards.

"No! Please! Don't kill me!" She begged.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you?" I ask trying to get closer to her but she kept backing away.

"Please, I don't want to die." The girl cried, there was a voice in my head, my demon, my instincts, telling me to kill her but I ignored it.

"Why would I kill you?" I ask again then I heard someone running towards us, her father showed up, picked her up, and started running from me, my instincts kick in again, telling me to run after my prey. Prey? Run? Yes, run. Run. Run. Chase. I started running after them, my demon coming out and taking over. I chased after my familiars. Why do I need to kill them? Why are they afraid of me? I grabbed a hold of the girl's father and pulled him to the floor, the girl screamed.

"Isabel! Run!" The girl's father said.

"Daddy!" Isabel yelled.

"Run!" Isabel's father said, the girl started running. I brought my hand down and through the father's form, he grunted in pain and then died. I look to my right watching after the running girl, I chased after her.

"Please! Stop!" Isabel screamed, I caught up to her in seconds, I grabbed her by her neck and raised her, she look me in the eyes crying, I clench my fist, crushing her neck, and she died instantly. I threw her body down and look around for more of my familiars.

* * *

Hellsing is gone, Seras had destroyed the last Hellsing giving me my freedom finally, I was back in Romania in my castle, it's been a few weeks since that night in London. Most of the time I spent in my throne room drinking blood from a glass thinking about Seras, the other half was spent sleeping, dreaming about Seras. Then I would wake up, destroy everything, and go to my throne room to get a drink. That was my schedule, my servants stayed away from me, servants, none of them were loyal like Seras. And they're afraid of me, such weak vampires. I rolled my eyes, why did I ever think that they would make good vampires? My best was...I need to stop thinking about her, she is gone and there's nothing I can do about it, I gulped the rest of my blood and tried to grin but couldn't. I threw my glass down and growled, the glass shattered into dozens of pieces.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO!" The last vampire nazi screamed, I killed all twenty-one nazi vampires, I killed the other two, all I had left was the other three, Zachary, Jenny, and Meredith. I couldn't wait to have their blood splatter my face, I laugh crazily. I was extremely thirsty and tired, I haven't slept or drink since I got to this Hell. Is this my Hell? Being trapped here for all eternity? I growled annoyed. I went looking for my other three familiars, I kept walking and walking, all I ever saw was black, never any other colors or grass or buildings or anything. I saw something yellow ahead, I ran towards it, it was Schrodinger! His bright yellow form snugged around him. But he wasn't moving...or breathing. Was he already dead? His body didn't disappear? Is he my familiar? I didn't know what to do with him. Why was he just lying here? My thoughts stop when I got a whiff of a familiar scent, I turned around grinning, it was Jenny, she look at me with fearful eyes and started running. I ran after her, I grabbed her by her hair, she grabbed my wrist and cried.

"Let go! Let me go, Monster!" Jenny yelled, I opened my mouth wide showing her every sharp tooth, I drove my fangs into her neck, she screamed in blood, no matter how much I suck the blood didn't help my thirst, it just made me even more thirsty. Was it because they were familiars and a familiar's blood isn't like a humans? Or what? Why didn't it help my thirst? I grew angry and confused, I threw her to the floor, she cried more.

"Shut up!" I yelled trying to think, but she didn't, she kept crying and crying, I growled angry and stomp my foot onto her stomach, all air blew out of her, she laid on the floor clenching her stomach. "That's better." I said.

"Pl-please." Jenny gasped.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled kicking her in her ribs.

"Stop." Jenny said trying to block my kicks, I pulled her up by her arms and shoved my hand through her stomach, I growled again, she look down at her room that was gushing blood and then she fell to the floor dead.

"Jenny! NO!" Zachary yelled, I huffed irritated and turned towards him. When is this going to end? I want to stop killing, I'm tired and just want to rest, but whenever I did try to rest I never got it, it was like something was blocking it so sleep couldn't come to me. He came running at me, his teeth clench, he glared at me, his fists raised, ready to punch me, I got into a stance and when he was inches away I pluck one of his eyes out. He put his hand over where his eye should be and screamed, I look at his eye in disgust and then threw at him, he just kept screaming, I look around for Meredith. I still haven't seen her. Where would she be hiding? Well, there are no places where she can hide herself. Zachary came at me again, I dodged all of his punches and then punch him in the stomach, he fell to his knees, I then brought my knee up and it met his mouth and nose, he fell backwards onto his back. My foot came down upon his head and his skull crushed under my boot, his brains and blood pouring out, I walk away from the body. Now, the last one is Meredith.

"Meredith." I called for her. "Oh, Meredith." She didn't come out. "You're just making it worse for yourself. Come out now, I'll give you a painless death and that will be the end of it." Still nothing. "Or you could come out and fight me like a true Hellsing." That got her attention, she walk out towards me, glaring at me, I grinned, finally.

"Alright Seras...I'll...fight you." Meredith said.

"You don't seem so sure about that." I said closing the space between us.

"Stop stalking me, vampire!" Meredith screamed, I snarled at her.

"Back down, _human!_ You do not want to cross a vampire." I said circling her now.

"Why? You're just going to kill me anyways." Meredith said flinging her arms out.

"Yes but I would have made it painless. But you've pissed me off." I said lunging at her, I bit the back of her neck, she screamed in pain, I bit a chunk out of her and spit it at her feet. As she was turning I flung my arm out and grasped her throat, she choked, grabbing my hand and wrist.

"L-let go!" Meredith cried. I could hear her bone snapping in a few places, I grinned at her madly.

"At least I get to kill you again." I said licking her cheek.

"Get off me you damn monster!" Meredith shouted.

"You are in no position to yell at me." I said clenching my fist tighter, I used my other hand to go through her chest and grabbed her heart, I pulled it out and threw behind me. Meredith died and I threw her body as well. I huffed angry and out of breath, I was so angry, but now I can finally rest, finally, I fell backwards and landed on my back, I closed my eyes and tried to rest.

* * *

It has been two years since that night in London, I was still not over Seras but I did think about her less, I was able to get my mind off the pain in my chest that I didn't understand. I hunted people mostly to get my mind off of Seras, I nearly beat my servants to death everytime they crossed me, I was angry that they were my servants and that they were but not Seras. I feasted upon blonde women, vampires and humans, I killed most blondes in my small town but never turned any of them. For the girls that had beautiful blue eyes I would pluck them from their heads and admire them more while I sat in my garden under the moonlight. Before I left Hellsing, I gathered Seras' most precious items, her Harkonnen, her rifle, one of her extra uniforms, and a picture of her father. I put all her items in a room, most days I would spend my time in their but it no longer carried her scent, it was replaced with mine. All my servants stayed away from this room because when I found one of them in there I impaled him and set him out in front of the castle for all to see.

I was sitting in my throne room, my head in my hand, all of a sudden I felt something, something familiar but couldn't think of what it was. I lifted my head and look around, I felt...complete?...back to normal? No. I look around some more but there was nothing, I was just about to set my wave of power through the castle but before I could the presence disappeared and I felt incomplete. What was that? I stood up looking around, there was nothing here, nothing! I growled and sat back down, I put my head back in my hand and sulk. The presence returned, now somebody is just trying to piss me off, it must be one of my servants, maybe a new fledging that one my servants created? I'll have to kill him/her later then.

"M-master?" Said a soft voice, I growled, who dared call me Master?! I look up, my dark crimson eyes burning, but all thoughts left when I saw a small blonde with brilliant crimson eyes before me. I stood up and walk over to the little one, she did now cower before me, she just smiled up at me, I put my hand on the top of her head and she leaned into the touch.

"S-seras?" I ask as my beloved Seras look back up at me and smiled before I embraced her and kissed her hard and passionately.

* * *

**The End**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Polls are for Orders, choose which name you want for Alucard and Seras' child)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Humans,**

**Okay, I was writing another chapter for this (Thank Sic3pop) but as I was writing I started thinking, planning, and I decided on something. I'm going to write another story for this one. I think that it will be called Alucard and Seras Part 3, I'm not sure, the title isn't great, I'll have to think of it. **

**Summary: Female vampires are lusting for Alucard and wish to be his queen but the only vampire he cares for is his beloved little servant, Seras. Alucard searches for Seras but what he doesn't know is that she is bond to another organization that is not Hellsing. How can he save her? How can Seras save herself from the organization and the lustful vampires that are after Alucard?**

**I hope that sounds good, I tried to make the summary sound as good as it can. I do hope that you enjoy it, I'm actually have a feeling that this one will be better then the other two (Then again I never did like Seras: Still Human and Master and Childe Part 2 was alright). So yay! I'm not sure when this one will come out, probably once I start Dark Lovers which should be soon as well. Good day, Humans. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, the title is going to be King and Slave Part 3. The new story should be out tonight, if not, I apologize. I already gave you a summary (I think) it should be in the last note which would be under chapter 12. I hope that you enjoy the new story.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
